First Love, Last Love
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Touya is in the Hoenn Region, sitting on Mt. Pyre. Two years have passed since he left Unova and he thinks back at the time he embarked on his journey together with his loyal partners and the time he had to choose between N and Cheren. Contains Isshushipping and Kuroshipping.
1. Chapter 1

The sea was calm. The air cool. Various bird Pokemon flew over. Touya looked at the distant sea while sitting on Mt. Pyre, Hoenn Region. Two years have passed since he left Unova to look for N. Two years have passed since he last saw Cheren. It started to weight down upon him.

"Yo, Touya!" The brunet looked back and saw the grinning face of Brendan, a trainer of Hoenn he met in Slateport City. This trainer was really tough and he had to go through his own fantastic and exciting adventure.

"What're you thinking about?" The white capped trainer asked, sitting down next to Touya. "Just some old friends." The brunet replied. "Hmm... must be tough. Being so far away from home to look for a friend. That guy should be lucky you're looking for him." Brendan said. "Yeah. But I left another in Unova." Touya said. "Well, you can't have everything." Brendan said and laid down his back. "I know. I know that. And that's just it. I _can't_ have both." The brunet clenched his fists. _But I want them both!_

At first, Touya thought it was impossible for him to like guys. He never thought about that topic before. Touya believed that the reason why he liked Cheren so much was because the black haired teen was his best friend and were childhood buddies. He never imagined that he would actually love him! Bianca, too, was his best and childhood friend. But then again... he never cherished the same feelings for her as he had for Cheren.

Touya started to realize that when he embarked on his Pokemon journey and met another trainer named N...

*flashback*

The Ferris wheel was on a stop. Several members of Team Plasma were blocking the way so no one could interfere with their leader who sat in the carriage on the highest point of the Ferris wheel. But their leader wasn't alone. He was together with a young trainer...

And all the way down, unable to do anything, Cheren could only wonder what in the world was happening to his best friend...

"Don't be so reluctant, Touya. I know you like this..." N's tongue slid back into the sweet mouth of the brunet, forcing him to kiss N back. His tongue twirled around in the youth's, going deeper, savoring the sweet taste. Tried as he might, Touya wasn't able to fend him off by pushing the older one away.

When N finally broke the kiss, only to lick and suck Touya's neck, the young one pleaded him to stop. N smiled. "Don't worry. No one can see us up here. And my men will keep the Ferris wheel at the highest point. So, no one can disturb us." He licked his neck again. "B-But... ah!" Touya shuddered when he felt N's hand sliding under his shirt.

"Ah... you're skin is so smooth..." N unzipped Touya's jacket and removed his shirt. He kneeled down and let his tongue lick the young one's abdomen. Shivers ran up Touya's spine. "S-Stop... don't... touch me there... Hmn!" He hit his head backwards, suppressing a moan.

His breathing became faster; his fingers grinded into the seat, his teeth were clenched together. And all the while, N kept going up, till he reached one of the already sensitive nipples of the young, trembling and squirming boy underneath him and started to lick it. Touya tried to squirm away, but N held him tightly by his hips.

"N-No! Ahhh!" He gasped. N smiled. "Now that sounds as a satisfying reaction. You'll let me hear that voice once more, right?" He asked. "Just stop it!" The panting brunet exclaimed. "Stop? But I'm just beginning."

N sat back down beside Touya and pulled him on his lap. He wrapped one arm tightly around his slim waist. The other unzipped his pants and then went down. Touya hissed when he felt N's hand touching his member. He chuckled. "You're already like this. You really are a naughty boy. That's alright. I'll pleasure you as long as you want." He whispered in his ear and kept rubbing the brunet's half-erected member through the fabric of his boxers.

Touya moaned and trusted his hips upward. _What's happening to me? Why does it feel so good? _He asked himself. The red color on his face spread itself further. He panted harder and kept rocking his hips with N's movements, spreading his legs further apart.

"That's a good boy." N smirked and slid Touya's pants and boxers off. The young one shivered when N's hand touched his naked member.

N's touch felt so good to him. His tender fingers sliding over his erection. His other hand rubbing one of his nipples, adding to the pleasure. He kept bucking his hips with N's pace, going faster as his need to come came close.

Soon, the carriage was filled with the sweet moans that came forth from the young one's throat, getting louder with every second and eventually, Touya's slim body shuddered when he came, his seed spilling over N's hand.

Touya's shoulders hunched forward, chest heaving up and down as he was catching his breath. N licked the remains of young one's cum off his hand. "You taste so good." He said in a husky voice. He then pushed the brunet down on the floor. Touya's head rested on the seat across him.

He yelped when he felt a finger entering his tight entrance. Pumping back in and out before adding a second one. Rocking his hips with N's movements till he hit the youth's weak spot, he moaned loud. N kept doing those same actions till he himself couldn't control himself.

"I want to pound in you so badly right now." N said lustfully. "But I won't if you don't beg me for it."

"P-Please... do... Hmn! Ahhh! It feels... so good. Hmmm!"

"You want me to do what?" N asked, enjoying every minute of it. "Please! Take me!" Touya screamed out, begging to be taken by the older male.

N removed his fingers from the young one's tight entrance and unzipped his pants. He positioned himself over the fragile boy. Touya felt N sliding inside of him. The penetration hurt because the brunet was so tight, but eventually, it felt so darn good to him. When N was completely inside of him, he moaned lustfully. "So tight. You are so tight." He moved out off him and back inside with growing force.

The carriage was rocking and shaking violently because of N's thrusts. Both were moaning in pure ecstasy. N kept hitting Touya's sweet spot and he came for the second time in no time at all. N came afterwards. His seed flowing inside of the youth. Both shuddered.

"I told you you were enjoying this." N said, a satisfied smile playing around his lips. Touya lifted his head from the seat. "My... clothes..." He said and held out his hand. N handed the trainer's clothing and zipped his own pants.

After Touya was able to put back his clothes on, for he was shaking like he was suffering from a cold, N gave the sign to the Team Plasma members, who had to start up the Ferris wheel again.

Back on safe grounds, N had the brunet's arm around his shoulder and said towards Touya: "I had an excellent time with you. You'll play with me some more, right?" The younger one growled and hissed. "I might have enjoyed it, but that doesn't mean I'll be your sex toy!" He snarled. N chuckled. "Good. Keep that fighting spirit. I like that."

"Touya!" Cheren so was relieved that his best friend was safe. "Touya, are you okay?!" He ran towards his friend, who fell like a rag doll in his arms. Cheren fell through his knees by the sudden weight. "Touya! What happened? Hey! What have you..." But to his surprise, the green haired man that came out off the carriage together with Touya was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" Cheren wondered.

He shook his head. _This is not the time. I have to take care of Touya first!_ He wrapped one arm around his shoulder and lifted Touya up. Together, they staggered towards the Pokemon center.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry, no smexyness in this chapter.

N: Awww... :'(

Touya: Why are you sad? .

* * *

Touya woke up, staring at a white ceiling. "You're awake." Turning his head, he saw Cheren sitting on a chair, looking up from the book he was reading. "I guess..." Was Touya's weak reply.

"Touya, what happened in the Ferris wheel? I couldn't get any closer because of those Team Plasma tugs." Cheren said, waiting for a sensible answer.

Touya closed his eyes, laying a hand on his forehead. He remembered what he and N did in the carriage. _I had sex with him..._

"A struggle." He replied. Touya didn't like to lie to Cheren, but he couldn't possibly tell his best friend he had sex with an older man in a Ferris wheel, who was also the boss of Team Plasma!

"What kind of struggle?" Cheren's face looked dark; he just knew that Touya was lying. The brunet looked away, avoiding Cheren's stern look underneath those glasses. "He told me he was Team Plasma's boss and we started arguing about his Pokemon liberation plan. I said it was pathetic and selfish to steal someone's Pokemon just because he believed there are no humans that love and take care of their Pokemon. He got mad and we winded up fighting."

He looked back at Cheren, who was glaring down upon him. _Oh, come on! That's the best excuse I ever made and he still doesn't believe it?! I even spoke the truth when I said N was the leader of Team Plasma!_ The brunet pulled himself up. "You don't seem convinced." He said, trying to remain calm.

"No. I'm not. Good guess." Cheren said, also trying to remain calm. "Look, what do you want me to say?" Touya asked. "The truth, Touya! And not some sloppy excuse! I believe it when you say that guy was Team Plasma's leader, but what came after it is so obvious that it has to be a lie!" Cheren jumped up from his chair, knocking it on the ground with a loud bang.

"The truth, huh? Then what about: He lured me into the Ferris wheel just so he could have sex with me! Is that a better excuse?!" The words fell from Touya's lips before he knew it and right after, he felt a heavy weight falling on his head.

Touya fell back with his head on his pillow and heard Cheren stumping away, shouting: "Why do you always have to say such ridiculous things?!"

A small smile appeared on Touya's lips. "Even when I speak the truth he doesn't believe me. But then again. I wouldn't believe him either when he told that to me."

When he was back on his feet, he heard from Nurse Joy that Cheren had already left town in a foul mood. Touya sighed. "I guess I'll make up with him later." He decided and continued his journey.

It was after he defeated Skyla in the Mistralton City Gym he met N again. "It seems that your Zebstrika likes you very much." N said. "Of course he does. I treat him and all my Pokemon with care, you know." Touya replied offended and returned Zebstrika back into his pokeball. He left N's side with his nose high in the air.

"You look angry. Did something happen?" N asked, following Touya. "Let me see. Yes! Because of you, I'm having a fight with my best friend!" He hissed angry. "You mean the guy with the glasses?" N questioned bored. "His name is Cheren!" Touya huffed. "Ever since the Ferris wheel, he refuses to speak to me and that's your entire fault!" He poked an angry finger in N's chest. "My fault? I don't believe it entirely is my fault since you actually complied with it." N retorted.

Touya's face turned a color brighter and he turned around. "Maybe your friend is jealous..." N said. His face turned grim after imagining his beloved Touya making out with someone else. Touya at the other hand, his heart skipped a few beats when N said that.

_Cheren jealous? Because of what happened in the Ferris wheel? But I thought he didn't believe me. Unless... he did believe me and got mad because... _A smile appeared around his tender lips. His thoughts filled itself with images of his beloved friend. The red color on his face became deeper. _Cheren..._

N noticed the brunet's sudden change in behavior. A snarl appeared on his lips and he grabbed Touya forcefully by his arm. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Touya exclaimed surprised.

N did not reply and started to drag the younger one with him. "Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Touya started to struggle. Yanking his arm till it almost hurt. But it was no use. N held the young one's arm in an iron grip, dragging the boy with him towards Route 7.

"N, I'm warning you. If you don't let me go this instant, then..."

"Then what?" Touya growled low and went with his other free hand towards his belt. "Serperior, help me!" He threw his partner's pokeball in front of N.

Serperior appeared, hissing dangerously at N. Demanding that the green head let go of his trainer. N stopped his track, and looked at the grass Pokemon, but refused to let Touya go. "Touya, call him back." N said in a low voice. "From mine point of view, you're in no position to argue." The brunet retorted back. "Call him back!"

"Serperior!"

The majestic grass Pokemon howled and extended his vines. They grabbed N by his other free arm. Serperior hissed again. Telling N once more to let go of his trainer or else he would show no mercy towards the green head. _Why?! Why does Serperior has so much faith in his trainer?_ N wondered. It was not just Serperior. All Touya's other Pokémon were very fond of him. And Touya was very fond of his... no, all other Pokemon.

He let go of the younger one's arm. Serperior let go of N, but was still glaring at the one that threatened his precious trainer and human friend. "I don't get it. Why do your Pokemon care so much about you?" N questioned. "Because I love them. I threat them with love and care. They're not just Pokemon to me, they're not tools for battle, they're my friends! And there are many other trainers that think the same as me!" Touya stated.

N turned around and took the brunet's face between his hands. He kissed the younger one on his soft lips. Touya shocked. Behind N, Serperior hissed again and his vines smashed the ground next to him, tearing it open.

N parted and smiled. "I won't let you love someone else." He said and left.

Touya was stunned, unable to think. Serperior wrapped itself around his trainer. The young one petted his partner. "Thanks, Serperior. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't help me." He said.

* * *

Me: Bleeeh. Short chapter. Next will be longer. I promise.

N: Longer and hotter!

Touya: Oh god...


	3. Chapter 3

Touya arrived in Opelucid City. The gym leader was a tough opponent. That's why this victory was his sweetest yet. Not only did he received eight gym badges, he also defeated a Dragon tamer with no Pokemon that were in an advantage. That's why he treated himself to a hot spring. The hot spring was situated behind the Pokémon center so he could leave his Pokemon with Nurse Joy while he took a dip in the hot, relaxing water.

"Ahh... this feels so good." Touya said delighted. The door of the hot spring opened, and when the brunet looked up, he stared in the wide open eyes of Cheren.

The two youngsters looked at each other in silence for a couple of minutes. Cheren was the first one to move. He stepped into the hot water and sat with his back turned at Touya, in a corner of the hot spring.

Touya looked at Cheren's bare back. His best friend was more slender than he was. And his skin had a beautiful ivory color. And it probably felt very smooth too.

The brunet tore his eyes away from Cheren, looking at his own reflection in the water. To him, it was very awkward he didn't dare to say anything to his best friend. Yet, he summoned all of his courage to say something.

"Cheren, I..."

"Is it true what you said in Nimbasa City?" The black headed teen asked. "What?" Touya asked, stunned that his best friend actually beat him into saying something.

Cheren turned his head, his face looking serious. "What you said in Nimbasa City. About what happened between that guy and you. Is it true?" He couldn't lie anymore. The brunet turned his head away. "Yeah... I'm afraid so..."

Cheren took a sharp breath. "So in other words, you... you..."

"I got my butt fucked by another guy. Yes." Touya looked at Cheren, who turned his head away. The brunet could have sworn that the black haired teen's face got a color brighter. If it was because of what he said or because of the hot water, he did not know.

"How could you let someone do that to you?" Cheren murmured. "It wasn't like I had a choice, Cheren! He forced me to it."

"But did it really had to be... a guy?" A pang shot through Touya's heart. _I could've guessed Cheren isn't for guys..._

"Unfortunately, it was a guy. If it was a girl, such things probably never would have happened." Touya retorted.

Silence filled the hot spring. The only sounds came from a small waterfall that brought streams of hot water to the basin the two teens sat in. Eventually, Cheren took word.

"How... did it felt like?" He asked. Surprised, Touya looked at the back of his best friend. "How did what felt like?" He asked. Cheren made himself smaller. "You know what I mean!" He hissed. "Hmm... you mean, how it felt like having sex with a guy?" Touya asked, dead on.

Cheren seemed to murmur something, incomprehensible to Touya's ears. The brunet leaned back and looked at the steam coming out off the damping water. "At first, I didn't want to, but after a while, I just had to comply to those feelings. It was like something snapped inside of me and I couldn't control my own body anymore nor my voice." He said.

Cheren turned around, making the water around him making ripples as he moved. "You HAD to comply?!" He asked with big eyes and a shocked face. Touya looked with a bored expression at Cheren. "Listen, Cheren. When someone's masturbating you, male or female, you'll get excited nonetheless. It's better to comply than to reject, because if you do, it'll hurt far more than when you actually enjoy it." He said. "ENJOY IT?!" Cheren turned back around, his face beam red. "How can you enjoy something like that with a guy?!"

Touya rose from the water and waded himself through to Cheren. He placed both hands next to the black haired teen's side. Cheren shocked and turned his head, only to see the brunet's lustful brown eyes. "T-Touya... what are you..." He suddenly felt very cold.

Touya felt those same feelings he had always felt for Cheren coming up again. But this time, they were stronger than usual. Touya felt himself becoming hard. He stared in Cheren's blue orbs with passion. _I shouldn't, but..._ He brought his face closer to his black haired friend, who shut his eyes close as Touya came closer.

And then...

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidiot!" Cheren looked up surprised, looking at Touya's dumb grin. "Ha?!"

"You honestly thought I would do something like that to you? Geez, thanks, Cheren." Touya pulled himself away, laughing. "You had to see your face. It was priceless! You sure know how to make my day." He sniggered. Cheren blinked wondered with his eyes. "I guess I'm going to call it a day. Staying too long in the hot spring isn't good for your skin. You're coming too?" He asked. "Uhh... no. I'm going to stay here for a while..." Cheren replied. "Hmm, okay. But don't stay in for too long or else you'll get dehydrated." Touya waved a hand at Cheren and left the hot spring.

Touya hurried back to his room, closing himself inside the bathroom. He almost tore the pajama he was wearing from his body and jumped into the shower, turning the cold water knob.

The cold water fell like slashing knives down on his hot body. But he didn't care. He needed to make his head clear. _Damn... I almost did something to Cheren. I got out of there just in time._ He thought.

He leaned with his head on the cold wall of the shower. "Damn it! It hurts..." His member was throbbing of need. And Cheren was the one who filled Touya's head with thoughts and fantasies that were driving him mad.

He pushed himself away from the wall and leaned with his back on the opposite one. He was feeling so hot and horny right now that the cold water didn't bothered him at all.

He grabbed his member and began to stroke it. First slow and gentle, but after a while he moved his hand faster and rougher over his sensitive spot, rubbing his tip frequently. He didn't held his voice back either. He moaned with every pump of his hand. The brunet's thoughts became hazy again, just like that time with N. But the visions he had of Cheren were as clear as water.

Touya screamed harder, moaning out Cheren's name, fantasizing all kind of things he wanted to do with his best friend. And those thoughts were driving him mad. He lost control of his body and his voice. He didn't knew how hard he was screaming in pleasure and he couldn't care less either. The only thing he knew was that he needed to come.

The stroking became faster, his breathing harder, his body more sensitive and eventually his seed spilled itself over his hand.

Panting, Touya slipped down the wall, letting the cold water wash away his cum. He shivered. "On times like this I wish N was here..." He said to himself. He laughed afterwards. "Hear me! I don't want to be his sex toy but when I'm in the mood I do want him... I'm such a whore." He laughed louder.

He pulled himself back up and turned off the cold water knob. He sighed hard. "It'll probably stay with those fantasies." He said, smiling sad.

Touya stepped out off the shower and dried himself off, putting his pajama back on.

When he came back into his room, he sighed once more. "The final fight with N is coming close, and I haven't seen him for a while either." He fell with his back on his bed. "And Cheren doesn't want me either. Is there anything that goes the way I want?" He asked himself. He angrily turned on his side and pouted. "Yeah. The only thing that went the way I want was that I was able to collect all gym badges." He murmured.

Touya trashed around in his bed. "ARGH! Why does nothing go the way I want?! It's so unfair!" He stared up at the white ceiling. "I can better catch some sleep instead of complaining to myself." He said and crawled under his sheets.

_It'll be better tomorrow..._


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Riiiiight. This chapter has some "Kuroshipping" in it :D

N: Nooooo! I don't want to share Touya with anymore!

Touya: Geez, what a baby...

* * *

Touya was having a dream about Cheren. He was dreaming about the time that they were having a man's only sleep over, which wasn't to the liking of Bianca.

Touya sat on his bed, telling Cheren he wanted to visit Hoenn one day. "Why Hoenn? That's so far away, Touya. Why not Sinnoh first? That's closer to Unova than Hoenn is." Cheren, who sat on a cushion, retorted. "I know, but, Hoenn seems so much more interesting. I mean, you know about those legendary Pokemon Kyogre, Groudon and Rayquaza, Right? They're part of the Weather Trio. They seem so cool!" Touya said excited.

Cheren moved his glasses up to his nose. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that you want to see those three legendary Pokemon, right?" He asked with a sharp look. "Duh! Of course I want to." Touya replied. The black haired teen sighed deep. "Touya, you don't even have your own Pokemon, and you're already with your mind in Hoenn while you don't even have one Unova gym badge. You're going ahead of yourself." He said.

Touya pouted. "Tch. You're no fun at all, Cheren. I know I don't have my own Pokemon yet, but I'm allowed to dream right? You have your own dreams, right?" The brunet asked his friend. "Yes, but mine is a lot more realistic than yours. I'm going to be the strongest trainer in Unova that's why I need to defeat the Champion." Cheren said.

Touya laughed loud. "Wh-Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" Cheren said with a wondered look on his face. "Stupid! You're so stupid Cheren!" Touya said laughing. "Wh-What?!" Cheren asked with a red color on his face. "Why'd you say that?"

"What are you going to do when you've become the strongest? Have you already thought about that?" Touya asked. "That is what trainers aim for, right? To become the strongest. What other goal is there?!" Cheren asked, getting mad.

Touya fell down his bed. "Ah, never mind. I can't get through to that thick skull of yours. Someone else has to do that." He chuckled. "You know, I take back what I said about you not being fun. You're hilarious!" The brunet laughed again.

"Oh, really?" Cheren suddenly doomed above Touya, both hands next to the brunet's head. The atmosphere turned dark. "Ch-Cheren?" Touya asked wondered, blinking with his eyes.

_This is not how it went!_

"What's wrong, Touya?" The black haired teen asked, removing his glasses from his nose. A bright red color spread over the brunet's face when he looked at Cheren's face. He looked so hot without his glasses. "Well?" The black haired youngster asked with a devious smirk.

Touya turned his head away. "Cheren. You're acting weird." He said. "Me? Acting weird? But, Touya. You're the one acting weird here. It is you who wanted to do something to me in the hot spring, right?"

_Hot spring?_

Touya's eyes shot open and suddenly he was in his room in the Pokemon center again, only Cheren was still laying above him. "Awake?" He asked. Touya didn't knew what to answer so he remained silent. "Well, I can see you're wide awake now." The black haired teen brought his lips closer to the brunet's ear. "Shall I begin then?" His tongue flicked out, licking Touya's earlobe. The youngster moaned.

Cheren continued to kiss and lick the nape of Touya's neck, which earned him even more delightful moans that came forth from the brunet's throat. He slid one hand under Touya's shirt. It felt cold on his abdomen. Cheren's hand slid up to one of the other teen's already sensitive nipples, and he rubbed it while still licking and kissing Touya's neck.

His breathing became fast. His chest was heaving up and down heavily every time Cheren combined his kissing with small bites and the constant rubbing of his nipple. His mind became blurry again. But still, he couldn't help but to think this was weird.

_Weird... it's so... weird. Why would Cheren suddenly..._

"Touya, I'm a bit cold, warm me up, will you?" The black haired teen removed his hand from under Touya's shirt and grabbed the side of the brunet's face.

The two teens were staring in each other's eyes with pure passion burning into them. Touya couldn't control himself anymore and pulled the other youngster into a kiss. His tongue sliding into Cheren's mouth, exploring it, tasting it and savoring it. Their tongues twirled around each other before sliding back into Cheren's mouth.

Their bodies were entangled with each other, their hands traveling over their sensitive spots.

Cheren's hand went down Touya's pants, gently stroking the other teen's half-erected member. Touya shuddered under the black haired teen's touch, moaning in pure delight. He spread his legs so Cheren could touch his sweet spot even better.

The teen chuckled against Touya's skin. "You're quite eager, aren't you?" He asked, rubbing the tip of the brunet's cock. He bucked up his hips to meet Cheren's thrusts while moaning. "M-More. I want more." He begged. The black haired teen chuckled some more. "Very eager." He said and fastened his actions.

The pumping became faster and more aggressive, the moaning got louder and their breathing got faster by the minute.

Touya was enjoying every minute of it. Being aroused by his first love excited him more than anything else in the world could have. He was losing his mind because of Cheren's delightful movements and he couldn't care less if people were hearing them doing it. He wanted him. He wanted him so badly that it was getting insane.

Cheren removed his hand from Touya's pants, making him to look up angrily at the other teen. "Don't look so angry. I'm not done yet." He said with a lustful smirk playing around his lips.

The black haired teen slid the brunet's pants from his legs and spread his legs. He looked at Touya's erected member, which was already dripping pre-cum from the previous actions. He licked his lips before bending his head down and sliding his tongue over the full length of the brunet's hot cock.

Touya screamed in pure ecstasy when feeling Cheren's soft tongue licking his erection, soaking it with his saliva.

Cheren teased him by sucking the tip of Touya's member before letting it slide down his mouth. The brunet gasped and bucked his hips up, trying to force himself deeper down Cheren's hot mouth. When the black haired teen didn't comply to his request, he grabbed a handful of his soft black hair and forced himself deeper.

He moved together with Cheren's actions. It was pure pleasure. Pure delight. Pure passion. Him being inside of Cheren was like one of his fantasies coming true. He lost his mind in the moment, ignoring the sudden noise around him.

"...ouya!"

_Shut up!_

"...ake... up!"

_This feels so good..._

"...ouya!"

_Cheren..._

"TOUYA!"

Touya jumped up in bed, gasping of the sudden shock. He was panting and covered in sweat. "Touya, are you alright? I heard you screaming and thought something was going wrong. And why aren't you wearing any pants?!" He looked at Cheren, who was wearing his glasses and his pajamas, looking worried at him, shaking him a little. In the door opening stood Nurse Joy in her night wear, looking worried as well.

"Wh-What?" He asked, confused of what was happening. "Why, in heaven's sake, is your pants down?!" Cheren asked again. The brunet looked even more confused. "Because..." His words got stuck in his throat. He didn't knew what to say.

A light breeze slid over his body. Touya looked behind him and noticed the window was open. He stared into the dark. _Was I dreaming all of that?_ He asked himself. _But... it felt so real._

Suddenly, something moved between some trees. Touya focused his vision on the blur so it became clear. He gasped and shocked back, bumping against Cheren. "Touya, what's the matter. What did you see?"

_Him?! It was him doing all of that to me?! N was sucking me off and I slept through all of that thinking it was Cheren?! How could I be so stupid?!_

The brunet stared at N standing in the dark. The older male licked his lips off. Touya placed a hand on his mouth. _No! This can't be happening! _He closed his eyes shut. "Touya. What's wrong?" Cheren asked.

Touya looked down. "Please. Leave me alone. I want to be alone." He whispered. "But..."

"Cheren, please. Leave." The other teen removed his hands from the brunet's shoulder. "Alright. I'll leave. I can already guess what happened." He said and left Touya alone in his room.

* * *

N: Yay! It was Isshushipping!

Me: You happy now?

N: Haaaaai!

Touya: -.-


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Touya didn't slept at all once knowing N snuck into his room and did something to him instead of Cheren. He could only wonder how he could be so stupid thinking that Cheren suddenly would feel something for him after he clearly said two men weren't supposed to do such things together. Or at least, that's what Touya thought the black haired teen tried to say.

When the first rays of sun peered through the closed curtains, Touya sighed deep and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, looking at his feet. _I must be the biggest idiot in the entire Unova region. No, all regions._ He thought depressed.

"I can better do something useful instead of pondering over things I can't change..." He got up on his feet, and retreated himself into the bathroom.

When the brunet arrived down for breakfast, he noticed Cheren sitting on a table. He just finished his breakfast and was drinking his cup of coffee now, looking out off the window.

Touya turned his head away and hurried to the buffet table, trying to ignore Cheren. When he got his plate with bread and slices of cheese, he tried to get past Cheren. But that didn't really worked out that well.

"Touya, there you are! I thought you would stay in bed forever." Cheren called. The brunet gulped, and forced himself to smile. "Oh, hey, Cheren. I didn't saw you there..." He laughed uneasy.

The black haired teen sighed deep and whacked the book that laid in front of him on Touya's head, making the plateau the brunet had in his hands to rankle.

"Ouch! Why was that good for?!" Touya asked angry. "Can you stop lying for a moment and tell me the truth for once? Sit down." Cheren commanded. Touya didn't had another choice and sat down across his friend.

"Is something the matter?" Touya asked. "You don't look so well. Didn't had a good sleep?" Cheren asked, his eyes radiated a gentle feeling, making Touya blush a little. "Ah, well... not really, no." The brunet had to admit. "Tell me what happened after you left me in the hot spring yesterday." Cheren said. "Why are you suddenly interested in what happened to me?" Touya asked, turning his head away. "Because, Touya, you are my best friend. Or am I wrong?" Cheren asked with crossed arms. "No..." The brunet had to admit.

"Good. Then tell me what happened." Touya took a deep breath. "After I left you, nothing special happened, really. That's the truth. But... I was asleep when that happened!" He exclaimed, almost crying. "But what happened?" Cheren asked, trying to calm his friend down. "You know what happened! Do I really have to tell?!" Touya's voice got louder, making other trainers to look up from their breakfast.

"Pipe down, will you? You're disturbing the other trainers." Cheren sipped from his coffee. "And yes, I want to know. Do you know how worried I was when I heard you screaming?!" Cheren asked, getting a little angry.

Touya felt himself getting warm because of what Cheren said. He was happy that his friend was actually worried about him. A small smile appeared on his lips. But it disappeared fast when he thought of what happened last night.

"N got into my room." Touya recounted with a whisper. "I was asleep and dreaming about something when I felt him doing stuff to me." He clenched his fists into his pants. "I woke up when I heard you calling my name and when I did, N was already gone." He said.

Cheren sighed deep. "What's wrong with that guy? He's an enemy and yet he..." Cheren shivered. "What was that dream you were having about?" He then asked, trying to forget that last thought he had. Touya looked up surprised. "Wh-What? Is that really important?" He asked, feeling his cheeks getting red. The black haired teen looked sharp at the brunet for a while before sighing. "I guess it isn't important."

Silence fell between the two and Touya took that moment to eat his breakfast. "Still, it was quite shocking to find you in such state. I was quite disgusted." Cheren said, taking another sip from his coffee.

Touya almost choked in his breakfast. "Geez, thanks." He said, after drinking a glass of water. "It isn't like I could help it." Cheren raised an eyebrow. "You could've woken up when you felt something was odd. Don't tell me you didn't feel someone was doing that kind of gross stuff to you. Or did you enjoy it that much?"

Touya stared at Cheren with his mouth wide open, his sandwich still in hand. Okay, he knew by now Cheren didn't like the thought that his best friend _might_ like men but that wasn't a reason for him to lash out at the brunet like that. The black haired teen's last remark was like he stabbed right in his heart.

"What?" Cheren questioned when Touya didn't replied. The brunet stood up, leaving half of his breakfast untouched. He grabbed his bag from the floor and walked away.

"Touya? Hey, wait!" Cheren stood up, almost knocking over his chair as he hurried to catch up to Touya. Whenever his friend did something like this it meant that the brunet was angry or hurt or both. "Touya, wait a second. Where are you going?" The other trainer had already left the Pokemon center in a hurry. "Touya!" Cheren finally caught up and grabbed the other's shoulder.

"Let go of me!" The brunet snarled. Cheren shocked back. Touya never acted like that towards him before. It was like he suddenly had build an enormous wall between them and Cheren bumped on it head on.

"Touya, did I say something wrong? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" The black haired teen asked. "Just shut up!" The other yelled. Cheren blinked with his eyes. "Touya?"

The brunet turned his back at Cheren, placing a hand on his hip and the other on his forehead. "Listen, I know my place. Okay?" He said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "You know your place? What do you mean by that?" Cheren asked confused. What in the world was going on in that head of that stubborn brunet?

"My place, Cheren! You're the smart one of the two of us so use that damn brain of yours! Or are you really that stupid not to see what I'm going through?!" Tears streamed down Touya's cheeks. But he refused to show them to Cheren.

The other teen was offended by Touya's last remark. "How can I know that? I can't know everything by just looking at it. I'm not that smart!" He retorted back. A ghostly laugh escaped from Touya's throat, sending shivers down Cheren's spine. "I have to agree with that. Whenever it comes to that topic you're not the brightest." He shook his head. "Forget it." He started to run. "Touya! Where are you going?!" Cheren asked. "I'm going to kick N's butt!"

Touya kept running through Victory Road with just one thought in mind: _I don't belong next to Cheren!_ And that was hurting him so badly he just wanted to jump of the mountain and end it all.

Yet, he got through Victory Road and challenged the Elite Four. N was at his end destination and to protect both humans and Pokemon he had to defeat him. Still... he had to tell N something. Even though they were enemies, it felt like N somehow understood Touya, even though their conversations weren't exactly friendly most of the time.

Thus, Touya and his Pokemon fought their way up. All the way to the Champion. After successfully defeating the Elite Four, he ran up the stairs, only to discover Adler had been defeated by N.

N noticed Touya and smiled. "I'm glad you made it. But our fight will have to wait a little longer. I want to talk to you first." He said. "Well, isn't that a coincidence. I want to talk to you as well." Touya said. "I'm really happy you agree with me, Touya, but let's hold our conversation someplace else."

Out of nothing, a giant palace appeared, wrecking the temple like building that served as the Champion's place.

"I'll wait for you in there." N said and disappeared.

Not wasting any more time, not even to listen what Adler had to say, Touya ran inside the palace, searching for N.

He found N waiting in front of a closed door. When he noticed Touya, he smiled. To the brunet, it was an inviting smile. "I knew you wouldn't waste any more time getting here." The older male said. Touya walked up towards N, his feet felt heavy, his knees weak. He then burst out in tears before reaching N, making the older one to shock and ran up to the crying teen. He held him tightly in his arms, allowing the brunet to sob in his shoulder, wetting his shirt with salty tears.

"He doesn't love me!" Touya almost shouted. "He... doesn't love me..." He repeated. N didn't had to think twice who the young one meant. He gently stroke the brunet's soft hair. But he couldn't help but to smirk. This was just what he had hoped for. This was the moment where he could make Touya his completely and he wouldn't stop before he had achieved that goal. And maybe, _maybe_, the two of them didn't had to fight after all. Maybe Touya would finally comply to him and help him liberate Pokemon. After all, human who's heart had grown weak agree with all different kind of things.

"Let's take this somewhere else." N said. Touya lifted his head from the older male's shoulder and nodded, drying his tears with the palm of his hand.

N opened the door that leaded to a bedroom. There was just a king-size canopy bed and some furniture in it, but it wasn't really that much. But it was good enough for what N had in store for Touya.

"Let's sit down the bed." N guided Touya easily toward the bed. The young boy was so obedient right now.

Touya sat down the soft sheets. He caressed it with his hand. "Say, N. The thing you did to me in the Ferris wheel. Why did you do that?" He asked, not looking at the older male.

N looked at the brunet surprised. "Why? Well, because..." N thought back at the first time he met Touya. It was in Accumula Town. He saw the brunet standing amongst the crowd when Ghetsis held a speech. He held his Snivy tightly in his arms while listening. N didn't knew why but he felt immediately attracted to the young boy. He looked so innocent. So pure. N never could have imagined that someone like that even existed.

"I thought you looked cute the first time we met and I wanted to take that innocence of yours away." N said. "By having sex with me?" Touya questioned. "That's right. But, don't get me wrong, Touya. Along the way, I really began to love you. So, I really don't want to fight you. Especially because I have Zekrom on my side." He caressed the brunet's cheek, forcing the younger one to look at him. "So, why don't we work together and liberate all Pokemon together?" N asked, brushing his lips over Touya's ear.

The younger one let himself fall on his back. N looked puzzled at the brunet. Touya unzipped his jacket, a light red color spreading quickly over his face. N smiled and kissed the brunet's neck, while going up Touya's shirt with one hand, caressing a nipple.

Touya moaned. N smirked against the younger one's skin. "You're so sensitive." He pulled Touya's shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. He continued arousing the brunet by licking one nipple and rubbing the other with his fingers. The young one moaned in delight, which was a delightful sound to N's ears.

N stopped his actions and looked Touya in the eye. "I am very happy that you comply with all of this, but it isn't any fun if you don't struggle a little." He said. "Struggle?" Touya questioned. He closed his eyes and released a deep sigh.

Before N could react, the brunet grabbed his shoulder and pushed him on his back, sitting on N's waist. "Can I decide what you mean with 'struggle'?" The young trainer asked with lustful eyes.

Looking into those eyes, N felt himself getting hard. He wanted to hurry up and claim Touya completely, but he also wanted that this moment would last forever. "Only if I can have you at the end." He said. Touya smirked seductively. "You can have me all you want after I'm done with you." He said in a husky voice.

The brunet unbuttoned N's shirt, throwing it open. He kissed N on his lips, sliding his tongue into the green haired man's sweet mouth. N tried to push back, but Touya forced himself deeper in, digging his nails into the older male's shoulders. N moaned painfully and let Touya have the upper hand.

The brunet let one hand travel down the older male's chest, playing with his nipple a little. The green haired man moaned in the kiss before breaking it. He wrapped his arms around Touya's back, rubbing it gently yet sensually. "You're so perfect, Touya. I want to love you till there are no stars in the sky anymore." N said.

Touya pushed himself up with his hands and stared down into N's grey eyes that were looking so lovingly at him. "I thought you already did." The smaller teen said. A small laugh escaped from the bigger teen. "I guess you're right about that." He said with a smile.

Touya brought his head back down and placed kisses down N's chest, going more down when he did, till he reached the beginning of the older male's pants. With his slender fingers, he unbuckled N's belt. The other one looked down at the young one and watched how he unzipped his pants.

"You sure you want to do this? I don't want that you force yourself." N said. Touya looked up. "I can see you're in need to come. I just want to help you a little with it. Though I never done it before..." The red color on the brunet's face became deeper when he confessed he had no further experience other than the things he had done with the other male. N smiled. "Don't worry about that. Let your instincts lead you." He said and slid his pants down his hips together with his boxers, exposing himself to Touya.

The brunet lowered his head and licked N's erection. The green haired man grunted and hit his head back. Touya curled his tongue around N's tip, before letting it slide down his throat. "Oh, Touya! Hmmm! You feel so hot!" N moaned, bucking his hips up. The brunet bobbed his head up and down, trying to take in as much as the other male as possible. The older teen's hands disappeared in the young one's soft brown locks, pushing himself deeper inside Touya's mouth.

He looked down at the brunet. The young one had his eyes closed and was probably trying to concentrate on the sucking and trying not to gag. "Touya... open your eyes. I want you to see what you're doing." N said.

The young one opened his eyes. "That's it. Keep it like that." N trusted inside of Touya's mouth. He was getting even harder. He kept rocking his hips up, deciding the pace. Stars were blurring his vision as his orgasm came to a close. His moaning got louder. And feeling how the brunet vigorously was sucking his dick made him go insane of pleasure. Pre-cum spilled out and Touya swallowed it, moaning as he enjoyed the taste.

That was enough for N.

"Touya, stop!" He suddenly yelled. The brunet looked at the older one confused. "Why? You haven't come yet." He said. "I want to come when I'm doing it with you. Hurry up and pull your pants down!" N commanded.

Touya sat on his knees and unbuckled his belt. N watched how the smaller teen unzipped his pants and let it slide off his legs. The young one, too, was in a need to come. N stroked his length teasingly with a finger. The brunet shuddered and moaned. He crawled closer to N and wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, pulling him in a kiss. Their erections rubbed against each other, begging to release.

N grabbed Touya's shoulders and pushed the lad down gently on his back. The brunet spread his legs, inviting N to take him. But the green haired man opened up the drawer of the nightstand first and revealed a bottle of lubricant. "I guess the first time had hurt quite a bit. It won't be this time." He said, snapping the bottle open. He coated two of his fingers with the lube and practically threw the bottle on the ground.

He pushed on finger inside of the brunet. The young boy was so horny that N didn't had much resistance. Thus he slid a second finger in. The younger boy squirmed around, moaning and bucking his hips up, following N's rhythm. He dug his nails in the pillow above him, tearing at the fabric.

"Oh, N! Hurry! I want you inside!" Touya moaned, spreading his legs even further. The older male pulled his fingers out and grabbed the young one's legs. He pushed himself inside of the brunet. Both moaned loud. N had to hold himself into not coming then and there. "Oh, Touya. You're so tight!" He moaned. "You feel so good!" The brunet grunted.

N moved out and back in with growing speed, going deeper with every trust. Touya angled his hips. N noticed that, and moved his too, hitting the brunet's sweet spot. The young one begged for more, screaming out N's name. He dug his nails into N's shoulder, making the older one to grunt.

N grabbed Touya's erection, rubbing it in sync with his thrusting. The young one arched his back, bucking his hips up. N trusting inside of him together with the rubbing of his dick felt so great to him. He felt his release coming to a close. "N! I, ahhh! I'm going to come! Ngh!"

The older male stopped stroking Touya's manhood and pressed his sweat covered body against the brunet. He felt the young one's hot cock throbbing against his abdomen. "Let's come together, Touya." He moaned in his ear.

The trusting became even faster. Their voices reached their peak. When N had hit Touya's weak spot another time, the brunet screamed loudly as he came. His seed spilled over his and N's chest. N came at the same time when he pushed inside the tight boy for the last time, filling the lad with his cum.

He collapsed on the younger trainer. Both were gasping for air. Eventually, N moved out of Touya and rolled off of him. The brunet shivered when he felt the green haired teen moving out off him.

N grinned. He finally claimed Touya as his. This day couldn't get ruined. "Touya, this felt really good. I'm so happy you finally decided to stay at my side." N said.

The brunet raised himself, sitting on the bed. "So, what do you say. You're going to help me realizing my dream?" N asked, looking lovingly at his cute lover.

Touya didn't reply and stood up from the bed, pulling his clothes back on. N sat up, looking confused at the brunet. "Touya? What are you doing?" He asked. When the young trainer fastened his belt, he turned towards N, showing the green head a Pokeball.

N knew what this meant.

Touya refused to stay by his side, in his perfect world.

* * *

Touya: You skipped my battles against the Elite Four...

Me: My readers only want to read the sex part

Touya: Touché...


	6. Chapter 6

"Touya, I really don't want to do this. I don't want to fight you!" N exclaimed. "I love you!"

"Well, isn't that easy? Just drop your plan and open your eyes. Your perfect world isn't so far away as you think." Touya said, still holding a Pokeball in front of him.

"I won't!" N yelled angry. "Pokemon must be liberated! Humans and Pokemon must live separately!" Touya rolled with his eyes. N could be such a child at times. It seemed that the only time he acted mature was when he was having sex.

Touya lowered his Pokeball. "Move your ass from the bed then and show me the battle ground." He said and walked towards the door.

N looked down at the sheets. He was sad. The only person he truly cared about didn't want to stay at his side. He putted his clothes back on and went to the door.

Touya was waiting for him outside the bedroom. The young trainer threw a glare at the green head, like he was giving N one last chance to change his mind. But the older male didn't, and guided Touya to the place where they would hold their last battle.

"Touya, I really don't want to do this. I have Zekrom. None of your Pokemon are strong enough to fight against the legendary dragon!" N exclaimed. "I don't care even if your entire party consisted out of legendary Pokemon! My partners will defeat you!" Touya stated.

"It seems I can't change your mind. Let's see who's dream is stronger. Zekrom, come to me!" The palace shuddered when the legendary dragon roared. The wall behind N crumbled down and the black dragon appeared.

Touya had to admit, Zekrom was a majestic beast. But he wasn't planning on losing.

He felt a warm glow radiating from his bag. He grabbed the Light Stone out off his bag. "The Light Stone. It's reacting on something." N said, looking in awe at the stone in Touya's hand. The stone floated in the air and radiated a bright light. Touya protected his eyes from the harsh light by covering his eyes with a hand.

When the harsh light subdued, both N and Touya looked in awe at the white creature that stood in front of the young brunet. "Reshiram..." The young trainer said breathless. "He wants to fight you to see if you're worthy of his power." N said.

Touya looked at the white dragon. "Bring it on then!" He exclaimed. Reshiram roared and flew overhead. Touya had to hold his cap. _I know a way that will make both of us leave this battle unharmed._ He thought and grabbed the Master Ball from his bag.

"Reshiram, come here!" Touya threw the ball and caught the white dragon without any problems. "You've used a Master Ball and avoided brining any harm to Reshiram and your own Pokemon." N said. "Of course. I'm not going to tire them out for nothing." The brunet said. "So, shall we get started? Reshiram, come on out!" The young trainer summoned the legendary white dragon.

For a long moment, the two trainers were just staring at each other, trying to figure out the other's first move. Eventually, it was N who made the first move.

"Zekrom, Fusion Bolt!" The black legendary dragon attacked. "Reshiram, evade it and then use Dragon Pulse!" The two dragons clashed into each other. The battle was fierce and hard. Both dragons were so strong, that occasionally debris of the castle shattered into pieces when it crashed against a wall or ground. And the attacks were so fierce that it made the castle shudder and crumble under the enormous pressure. Strong gusts of wind blew from every direction, making that Touya had troubles keeping his footing.

Zekrom released a strong wind, shoving Touya back. He tried to hold on, but was blown from his feet, falling through a broken wall, going down with high speed. N shocked as he saw Touya disappearing. He looked in terror how his beloved was falling to his death. "Zekrom! Help him!" N pleaded the black dragon.

Zekrom flew away from Reshiram, to save the brunet, but was closely followed by the white dragon.

Touya saw how the two dragons were battling it out who would save him, but he was falling fast, and the ground was approaching with high speed. The young trainer was afraid he might not make it. He closed his eyes, cursing to himself he let N win.

"Touya!" The brunet opened his eyes and saw Cheren, hanging upside down. He could see clearly the fear in the noirette's eyes. It was then Touya became determined. He wouldn't lose. Not to N. Not to anyone!

"Unfezant!" His female bird Pokemon soared in the sky as she was summoned. Unfezant noticed her trainer was falling down and with an amazing speed, she went down like she was about to catch her prey. Just before Touya made contact with the ground, Unfezant grabbed his shoulders, and pulled the brunet back up to the room where N was. The two dragons followed their example.

"Touya... I was really so scared when I saw you falling down." N said, relieved his beloved didn't fell to his death. "Stop the kissy-kissy act, N. This battle isn't over yet!"

And so the battle continued.

At the end, Touya defeated N. The older male was devastated. He fell down on his knees. "How could I... How could I lose? My dream... it's all finished!" Tears streamed down his face. Touya almost felt bad. Almost.

"N, your dream isn't finished. You just have to open your eyes and look around the world. On my journey, I've met so many trainers that loved their Pokemon more than anything. And hearing that they should part with them made them and their Pokemon so sad. You can understand the feelings of Pokemon. Haven't you met Pokemon that loved their trainers other than my own?" Touya asked. N looked at the brunet. "Yes..." He had to admit. "But, I don't want that Pokemon are bound to people by their Pokeballs!" He then exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously.

"N. The bond between humans and Pokemon is something more than just Pokeballs. Don't you get that? Pokemon become our friends. Our partners for life. That's a bond that even transcend death" Touya said. "So, cheer up. Let's work on your dream together. But with some minor changes, of course." The brunet held out a hand to N while smiling.

"You good for nothing boy!" The two shocked as Ghetsis entered the room. "To start with, I spurred N into pursuing the truth. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokemon now was to give _my_ Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done." The old man walked up to N.

"After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokemon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who know nothing but Pokemon..." Touya shocked when he heard Ghetsis calling N such things.

"Shut up! Don't call him things like that. N isn't stupid! And how dare you to even use him as your pawn?! It are people like you who are a real threat to Pokemon!" Touya yelled angry. The older teen looked at the brunet. "Touya..."

Ghetsis laughed. "Touya! I never would have thought the legendary Pokemon would choose a trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard. This doesn't change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you- since you know the truth- you must be eliminated!" Ghetsis announced.

"Touya!" The young trainer's eyes widened and he looked behind him. Cheren and Adler arrived. _Cheren?_

"I've heard what you said, old man, but I can't understand one thing: I thought Team Plasma's goal was to liberate all Pokemon." The noirette said. Ghetsis chuckled. "That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useless things as Pokemon?" N looked horrified as Ghetsis called Pokemon "Useless things".

"Certainly, Pokemon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only _I_ should be able to use Pokemon!" Ghetsis added. Adler growled loudly. "You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!" He yelled out. "You can say whatever you want. A Pokemon, even its revered as a deity, is still just a Pokemon." The old man turned to face Touya. "Touya, so what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat! Come on! Now you'll face _me_ in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you lose all hope! Touya, I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!"

"Touya!" N exclaimed worried. "Don't worry, N. I'll beat this old man and protect our world! I won't let anyone lay a hand on it!" The brunet stated. He grinned afterwards. "You think I'm not a threat? Oh, you'll see soon enough how much of a threat I am! And it will be _I _who will enjoy the look on your face!"

"You impudent little...!"

The two clashed off into a battle.

Touya's Pokemon were tired because of their previous fight with N, but they didn't gave up. They believed in their trainer and their trainer believed in them.

N watched how the battle developed itself. He saw how Cheren cheered Touya on. And that seemed to work on the brunet's state of mind, for he seemed more determined with each cheer he got from the noirette. He too, wanted to cheer Touya on, but he was afraid. He could only watch the fight.

But for a moment, N's eyes locked on with Touya's. The younger one grinned. Like he was saying "Don't worry. I'll get him." The older teen smiled back. That one smile seemed to lift Touya's state of mind even more up. "Serperior, finish it!" Serperior's last attack was strong enough to defeat Ghetsis.

The old man staggered backwards. "What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect. I AM PERFECTION!" Ghetsis yelled. He gasped for air. "I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

Adler stepped towards N. "Now, N... Do you still think Pokemon and people should be separated?" He asked the green haired teen. N turned his head away. Ghetsis laughed evilly. "Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokemon myself... I prepare someone for that purpose- N! He's nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you can get through a warped person like that?!"

Touya felt his blood boiling. "Well I oughta...!" He wanted to punch Ghetsis in his face, but Cheren grabbed his arms, stopping the brunet in his actions. "Touya, calm down!" The black haired teen exclaimed. "Let me go, Cheren!" The young trainer struggled against his friend. "How dare you?! How dare you to say something like that?! N has a heart! He's not a freak! You're the inhuman one!" Touya yelled furious at the old man. N looked at the rampaging brunet. _Touya..._

"Adler! I can't hold him any longer! Get that man out of here, it's no use listening hear him rambling on!" Cheren said, trying to calm down the mad trainer, who was squirming around to get lose. "You're right. It's quite pitiful indeed." Adler grabbed Ghetsis arm and dragged him with him.

Cheren let go of the brunet, who seemed to have calmed down once the old man left the room. N stared at Touya. Cheren stared back at N. "I'm going to help Adler. That old coot might try something when he's not paying attention." Cheren turned his back. "I guess the two of you have some things to discuss..." The noirette left the two.

There was a moment of silence.

"Touya, there's something I want to talk to you about." N said. "What is it?" The brunet asked. N grabbed the young one's hand and guided him further back the room. "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town." N said. "You mean the moment when you fell in love with me?" Touya asked. "Not just that. It's about what your Pokemon said to me back then. I was really shocked when I heard what your Pokemon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokemon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you."

N walked together with Touya further back to a throne.

The older teen shook his head. "I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe that there were Pokemon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I never knew Pokemon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokemon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That's why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

N walked around Touya.

"There's no way a person like me, someone who only understand Pokemon- No, actually, I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokemon and were surrounded by friends..." N stepped towards the edge of the hole Zekrom made and looked down.

Touya wrapped his arms around N's chest and rested his head on the teen's back. The green haired teen looked up surprised. "Touya?"

"You idiot. You, too have met so many Pokemon and you love them so much. You just... have to learn how to understand human hearts. I can help you with that." Touya said. N laid a hand on Touya's.

"What I should do now is something I have to decide myself." N called upon Zekrom. "N? What are you doing?" Touya asked confused. The green haired teenager turned in the brunet's arms and held the young one's face between his hands. "Touya, you said you have a dream... That dream... make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you, Touya." N kissed the brunet gently on his lips.

When he took distance, he smiled at the young trainer. "I love you, Touya." He whispered and jumped on Zekrom's back, leaving the castle with high speed.

Touya ran to the edge. "N, Wait! Don't go! Come back! N!" He yelled. But the other trainer was long gone.

Touya fell on his knees. He had finally decided to stay at N's side, and now that person had left him. First Cheren. Now N.

Time passed and the sun was already setting when Cheren came up to look for Touya.

"Touya, there you are. I was looking all over for you. What's taking you so long? Everyone's waiting." The noirette said. He walked up to the brunet. "Touya? Is something the matter?" He asked when the other trainer didn't answered him. "He's gone." Touya whispered. "What?"

"He's gone! N's gone!"

Tears rolled down the brunet's cheeks. "H-He l-left. I-I d-don't know wh-where he i-is." He sobbed. "Hey, it'll be alright. The guy just needs some time for himself. He'll come back." Cheren assured the weeping youth. Touya shook his head. "N, you idiot!" He cried.

Cheren took his friend back home, where he rested for some days, till he calmed down a little. When Touya stood back on his feet, he challenged the Elite Four and Adler again. Properly this time. He defeated Adler and became the new Champion.

Touya was at his home. His mother organized a party to celebrate his victory. Cheren and Bianca, together with their parents were there, and of course, Professor Juniper too. It was a fun party. Everyone was laughing and having fun. It was like they had forgotten what had happened just a couple of days ago.

Cheren claimed he would defeat Touya one day. Bianca said she probably would never be at the same level as the brunet was now. His mother was absolutely so proud on her boy being the new champion that she probably will boast that around Nuvema Town for the following year.

Actually, Touya was supposed to be happy. Unova was saved. Team Plasma disappeared. He became the new Champion. But he wasn't happy at all.

Touya left his house to get some fresh air. Cheren's dad really should stop smoking. The brunet looked at the sea, staring off into the distance.

"There you are, Touya." Cheren joined him. "It was getting a little too chaotic to me." The brunet replied. "Hmm? I would say that there is something on your mind." The noirette said. A small smile appeared on Touya's face. "Yeah. Actually there is." He had to admit. "Care to talk about it?" Cheren asked. "It's not something you can help me with."

Silence fell between the two.

"I guess it's about N... right?" Touya took a sharp breath. "Yeah." The black haired trainer sighed. "Do you really miss him that much?" He asked. The brunet nodded. "You're not... planning on leaving to look for him, are you?" Panic sounded in Cheren's voice. Touya looked at his friend and noticed the distraught in his eyes. "Don't worry. I won't." He lied. "Promise me. Promise me you won't leave." Cheren said. Touya bit his lip. "I promise I won't leave." He lied again, feeling sick in his stomach.

Cheren sighed relieved. "You know, there is one thing I still don't get." He then said. "What is?" Touya questioned. "Before you left to fight against N. You said you knew your place. And I thought about it for a very long time now, but I still don't get what you mean."

Touya sighed deep, shaking his head. "Hehe. You really are stupid when it comes to that topic, Cheren." He said chuckling. An angry shade of red colored the noirette's face. "What topic?" He asked angrily.

Touya grabbed Cheren's wrists and kissed him on his tender lips. The black haired trainer's eyes widened in shock when he felt the brunet's lips on his. What was Touya thinking?!

The brunet parted. "You get what I mean now?" He asked the noirette. "You... you..." Cheren started shaking, not finding the words he was looking for. "Yeah. I'm in love with you. Or rather, I'm still in love with you but I have chosen for N... because he didn't reject me." Touya looked down, sad. He let go of Cheren's wrists.

The other teen didn't knew what to say. He had never thought Touya would love him! "How long?" He finally was able to ask. The brunet looked up. "How long did you had those feelings for me?"

Touya shrugged. "I always have loved you. But I started to realize it after what N did to me in the Ferris wheel." Cheren backed away a little. The brunet smiled. "Don't worry. I know you don't like me back the same way I like you, but that's alright. I don't really mind. I just hope we can stay friends even if you now know my feelings for you. I just... I just don't want to lose your friendship, Cheren." Touya said, looking afraid. "Yeah... sure. I don't want to lose you as my friend either." The noirette said.

Touya hugged his friend tightly. Cheren was taken aback by it, but wrapped his arms around the brunet lightly. But he didn't noticed the other trainer's tears. _I'm sorry, Cheren. I'm so sorry!_

"Shall we go back inside? It's getting chilly." The black haired teen asked. Touya nodded. And so the two teens walked back to Touya's place in silence.

It was 2 a.m. when Touya woke up. He pulled his clothes on and silently went down the stairs, trying to avoid waking his mother up. He went to the kitchen to write a note, explaining why he would leave and that he doesn't know how long it will take for him to return back home. Before he left his house, he looked around one last time. He then tore his eyes away and went outside.

Touya looked at Cheren's house. The lights in his bedroom were out. _Cheren. I'm so sorry I lied to you. But I can't uphold my promises to you. Even if I would explain it, you wouldn't understand._

"Reshiram." The white dragon appeared. "We're going to look for Zekrom and N." The white dragon let Touya hop on its back and the two flew off, letting everything behind they once knew and love.


	7. Chapter 7

*Back in the present*

"If you miss him that much, why don't you go back home?" Touya looked at Brendan, who still laid on his back. "Go back home? What would that accomplish?" The brunet asked. "I dare to bet you would feel a lot better if you do." Brendan said. "I don't think so."

"Maybe you should. Two years have passed. A lot can happen in two years, you know." Brendan sat up. "Besides, you looked everywhere for that friend of yours, right? In two years, you have traveled through Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn and you still haven't found him."

"I'm having bad luck. That's all."

"Dude, just go home. I have this gut feeling you should."

Brendan's gut feeling. Every time his gut told him something, it was spot on. Maybe the brunet should go back home. But what would he tell Cheren and Bianca? And his mother? Well, he would figure that out when the time was there.

Touya stood up. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should go back home." Brendan grinned. "Not 'maybe'. You 'should'." He said. The brunet smiled. "Yeah. I should go back home." He said. "And don't worry about me. I might plan visiting you over in Unova." The white capped teen said. "Not 'might'. You 'should'." The two youngsters laughed.

"Why are you still standing here? Go, or else I send my Groudon after you!"

"Oh, scary!"

Touya called Reshiram. "Reshiram, we're going back home!" The white dragon howled and the two left the Hoenn Region. "Don't forget to call!" He heard Brendan calling.

*In Unova*

Cheren sat in his room, reading a book near an opened window. It was Spring, and the weather was nice outside.

Ever since he became a Gym Leader, he had moved to Aspertia City, and was now living alone in a small apartment. He enjoyed his newly found freedom greatly. Still, there was missing something. Or rather someone.

The noirette looked outside and sighed deep when thinking about Touya. That jerk lied to him two years ago. He promised Cheren he would stay in Unova. He promised he wouldn't leave. Yet, he left. Touya's mother wasn't too sad about it. She said she already felt that her son would leave again soon.

But both Cheren and Bianca were deeply hurt by Touya's sudden disappearing. Bianca had cried for days and Cheren was extremely furious about the fact that the brunet broke his promise towards him. He became even more furious when he learned that N - the reason why Touya left - never left Unova!

Cheren closed his book angrily. "That idiot!" He muttered.

"CHEREN! CHEREN OPEN UP!" Series of loud bangs started to bombard his front door, making it almost pop out off its hinges.

The black haired young man shocked at first, but got up from his seat and went out to open his door. A bluenette and another brunet stood there panting. It seemed they have run quite hard.

"What's the matter? Why did you two have to make so much racket?" Cheren asked, twitching slightly because his peaceful moment was roughly disturbed.

"Wehaveseenawhitedragonflying overNimbasaCitygoingtowardsN uvemaTown!"

"Ha? Come again?"

"AwhitedragonisgoingtowardsNu vemaTown!"

"Would you two calm down and tell me _slowly_ what's the matter? I can't make head or tails from what you're saying!"

The two took deep breaths.

"We have seen Reshiram going towards Nuvema Town!" Cheren shocked. "You can't be serious!" He said. "But we are. Hue and I really saw a white dragon flying over Nimbasa City going towards Nuvema Town!" Kyouhei uttered. "Did you saw someone on its back?" Cheren asked, grabbing Kyouhei's shoulders. "Uhh... we were in awe when we saw Reshiram flying over, we didn't really pay attention to who was sitting on its back." The young brunet replied.

For a moment, Cheren stared at Hue and Kyouhei. He then ran back inside his apartment, grabbing his Poke balls and ran back outside.

"Cheren! You forgot to lock your door!"

It was a long way from Aspertia City to Nuvema Town. By the time Cheren arrived in his hometown, the sun was already setting.

He ran towards the house of his childhood friend and slammed the door open. A brown haired young man turned his head, and looked surprised at the sudden guest. "Ch-Cheren..." Touya almost squealed. He stood up from the kitchen table.

The two just stared at each other.

"You... idiot!" Cheren hit Touya in his face, sending him flying towards the ground. The brunet rubbed his cheek. "I deserved that one..." He said. "You can say that again! How dare you to leave us just like that? You promised me you wouldn't leave! You promised me you wouldn't look for _him_! Why did you lie to me?!" The noirette grabbed Touya's collar, sitting on his waist.

Touya looked up at the furious young man. He noticed tears appearing in his eyes. He noticed that he wasn't wearing any glasses anymore. _Cheren..._

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong. But, even if I would explain it, you wouldn't understand." Touya said, fighting back his own tears. "I can't buy anything with sorry, Touya! Why did you leave?!" He slammed the brunet with his back against the ground. The young male groaned painfully.

When he looked back at the noirette, he saw how his tears were rolling down his flushed cheeks. The brunet couldn't hold his own tears anymore. He laid his arms on his face. Sobbing.

"Because... because it started to hurt when I was near you!" Touya sobbed. "What?" Cheren let go of the brunet's collar, looking dazed at the sobbing youth underneath him. "I couldn't stay at your side anymore. It pained me so much! I couldn't bare it anymore! And all because you didn't love me..." Touya cried harder.

For a long time, the only sound came from the sobbing brunet. Cheren had no idea that Touya's feelings towards him were this strong. He realized that he had said some cruel things to Touya two years ago.

Cheren was confused. He was angry that Touya left for some lousy reason. But he was also really happy he finally came back, no, extremely happy. And that was what was confusing him. All this time, he was angry with Touya for leaving, but now he finally came back, Cheren couldn't stay angry with him any longer than he already was.

The noirette laid his head on the brunet's chest and let out a pained cry, making that the other male stopped his sobbing. Touya looked how Cheren was wetting his jacket, slamming a fist next to him on the ground.

"Cheren, why are you crying?" Touya asked. "I don't know! I don't know... I'm angry, but I'm so happy too. Just... what in the world is wrong with me?" The black haired teen clenched both fists in the brunet's jacket.

Touya patted Cheren on his head, making him to look up. The two young males looked at each other. The brunet let his hand slide over the noirette's cheek. His hand was warm to the other male. Warm and inviting. Cheren grabbed Touya's hand, prohibiting the brunet to pull his hand away.

They kept staring in each other's eyes.

Cheren brought his face closer to Touya's. The brunet opened his mouth a little, inviting the noirette to kiss him. Cheren kissed Touya gently, but a bit reluctant. The brunet wrapped one arm around Cheren's waist, his other hand disappeared in the noirette's hair. He slid his tongue inside Cheren's mouth, touching the other's delicate muscle. He urged the noirette on into kissing him back.

Touya explored Cheren's mouth, making sure he was gently since it was probably the other male's first time kissing someone.

The brunet pushed Cheren on his back without breaking the kiss. He placed one knee between the noirette's legs, spreading them. Touya broke the kiss and licked Cheren's neck, who whimpered slightly. He raised a leg, accidentally touching Touya's arousal.

The brunet grunted. He felt himself getting hard. _Shit! I'm getting too excited!_

"Touya. Is something the matter?" Cheren asked. Touya looked up at the noirette. "No, it's nothing." He said. "Then... maybe..." Cheren swallowed. A red color spread over his face. "Maybe we should... go to your room." He looked away embarrassed. "My room?" Touya questioned. "Well yeah, what if your mother comes home and finds us here?" Cheren said. "You sure you want to take this to my room?" The brunet asked. "Y-Yeah. I just..." The noirette clenched his fists in Touya's jacket. _I just want that you stay at my side for good this time!_

Touya stood up from the ground. "Alright then. Let's take this upstairs." He said and helped the other male up. He stared at Cheren for a while. "What?" The noirette asked, looking away uncomfortably. "Where are your glasses?" Touya asked. "I decided that wearing contacts was more practical." The noirette replied.

Touya chuckled and hugged Cheren. "You look so hot without those dorky glasses."

"Excuse me?!" The noirette twitched. His glasses weren't dorky!

"Come on, let's go up." Touya grabbed Cheren's hand and guided the noirette to his room. The brunet locked the door. "It's been quite a while since I last visited your room." Cheren said. "Yeah. Last time you were here you wrecked my room."

"Bianca started!"

"Whatever."

Touya wrapped his arms around Cheren's neck and kissed the other trainer. The noirette was surprised at first when the brunet suddenly kissed him, but eventually, he returned it, and let Touya push him towards his bed.

Touya fell on top of Cheren and looked at him. "Don't worry. I won't go far. I'll just make you get used to it. Okay?" He smiled. The noirette nodded. "Please, be gentle..." He asked with a shade of red on his face. The brunet kissed Cheren's forehead. "Don't worry. I will." He said and untied the noirette's tie, sliding it from his neck.

Next was Cheren's shirt. He unbuttoned it and threw it open, exposing the other male's chest. Touya ran with his hands over Cheren's sides. The black haired teen's skin felt so smooth under his fingers. Just like he thought two years ago in the hot spring.

Touya kissed Cheren's neck while playing around with one of the noirette's nipples. Cheren moaned, clenching his fists in Touya's bed sheets. He had to admit that the brunet's touch felt quite good to him.

Touya kissed down Cheren's collarbone to his other nipple that was sorely ignored. He made slow circles around the bud, sending shivers through the noirette's spine. The brunet traveled down with his other hand to Cheren's arousal, cupping it with his hand.

"T-Touya!" Cheren jerked his hips up. "Is this going too far?" The brunet asked. "N-No. I-It's fine." Cheren said. "Don't force yourself, Cheren. I don't want that you regret it." Touya said. "I said it's fine!" The red color on Cheren's face became deeper. "Alright then." The brunet continued rubbing the noirette's arousal and licking his nipple.

Cheren's moaning got louder and one hand found its way to the brunet's soft locks. He kept bucking his hips up against Touya's hand. He felt himself getting hard.

Touya unbuckled Cheren's belt and unzipped his pants. He rubbed the noirette's arousal and smiled as he felt that Cheren was already getting hard. "You're already getting hard." He said. "O-Of course I am! Ahhh!" The noirette arched his back as he felt how Touya ran a finger up his member. "How about I won't let you utter another word?" He asked smirking.

Touya grabbed Cheren's erection and slowly moved up and down. The noirette moaned harder. "That's it. Don't hold that voice back. Let me hear more." The brunet said and moved faster. Cheren bucked his hips up with Touya's rhythm. He grabbed the brunet's shoulders as he felt his need building. pre-cum was already dripping out off his tip. Touya rubbed it, sending more pleasurable waves through the black haired teen. And then he reached his limit.

"That was fast." Touya said as he licked some of Cheren's cum of his hand. The noirette laid panting underneath him, shivering a little as he was catching his breath. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. Touya shocked. "Cheren! Did I hurt you?" He asked worried. The black head shook his head. "It's not that..." He said. "Then what is?" Touya asked. "It... it felt good." He turned his head away. "I see." The brunet smiled.

"Touya, I'm home!" The two teens eyes widened. "Shit! Mom's home. Hurry and put your clothes back on!" Touya said. Cheren hurried with his clothes. The brunet unlocked his door and ran back to his bed.

When Touya's mother entered the brunet's room, the two young men sat on Touya's bed. "I knew you had a visitor when I didn't found you in the living room. It's been quite a long time since I last saw you, Cheren." His mother said. "Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't come by any sooner." The noirette said excusing. The woman smiled. "Well, I guess you two have a lot to talk about. I leave the two of you alone." She said and left, closing the door.

The two released a deep sigh of relief. "That was close." Touya said. "Yeah..." Cheren agreed.

"So... what have you done this past two years?" Touya asked. "I became Aspertia City's gym leader. I'm replacing Lenora." Cheren replied. "You've become a gym leader?! That's so amazing!" The brunet said surprised. "Maybe I should challenge you sometime."

"Then I'm going to use my old team."

"Afraid you're going to lose?"

"You wish!"

Touya laughed. "You know, I missed having this sort of conversations with you." He said, looking lovingly at Cheren. The noirette blushed when seeing that look. "Y-Yeah. Me too." He had to admit.

"How about I visit your gym tomorrow? I've never been to Aspertia before anyway." Touya suggested. "Shouldn't you go visit Professor Juniper first?" Cheren asked. "I guess I should. Okay, I'll go visit her first and then we go to Aspertia City." Touya said. Cheren sighed. "I guess I can find myself in that plan."

"Alright!"

Touya was back in town and he would let Unova know that he was back. For good this time.

* * *

N: O.O Touya! How could you?! *runs away crying*

Touya: What a baby -_-'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No, no and NO! This story isn't finished yet. You really thought I would end it like that? Bam, the end? W-R-O-N-G! **

**I'm sorry I didn't upload this story in ages, but this isn't the only fanfic I'm writing. And I'm running out of ideas to continue this so I probably will end it soon. But I will tell you when it will end. Don't shoot me beforehand. I only have a can of garlic peanuts to protect myself...**

* * *

The next morning Touya and Cheren went out to visit Professor Juniper. When the brunet saw Cheren leaving his house, he ran up to the noirette and gave him a good morning kiss, making the other trainer blush.

"T-Touya! Not so early in the morning. What if someone sees us?" Cheren asked, looking around nervously. "What? We're lovers now, aren't we?" The brunet asked, blinking with his eyes. "L-Lovers?!" The red color on the noirette's face became even deeper.

If Touya called Cheren his lover, that means they were dating, and if they were dating it means Touya would stay at his side! Even if N would butt in, Touya would stay at his side, right? Right?!

_I'm not going to lose Touya a second time. Not now. Not never!_ The noirette thought. "S-Sure, we're lovers." He said with a shy smile. "Kyaaa! You're so cute when you do that!" Touya hugged Cheren tightly, squeezing him almost flat. "Touya. I can't breathe!"

"Woops. Sorry 'bout that." The brunet grinned.

"Let's just go visit the Professor now." Cheren said, gasping for air. He now hoped Touya wouldn't love him to death. "Okay!"

When they arrived, Touya knocked the Professor's door. "Knock, knock. Guess who's back?" He opened the door and saw Bianca staring at him with wide eyes. "Oh, hi, Bianca. Long time no see." Touya said, smiling at her.

The blonde just stood there staring at Touya like he was some kind of ghost.

"T-Touya. I-Is that really you?" She asked. "Yup. It's me." The brunet replied grinning. Bianca burst out in tears and ran up to the other teen, hugging him. "You idiot! I've missed you soooooo much! And I was really worried too!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way, Bianca. But, I'm back now. And I won't leave again." Touya said, patting the sobbing blonde on her over-sized green hat. "R-Really?" She asked, looking at the brunet with her teary eyed face. "Really."

"Oh, Touya! I really missed you so much!" She squeezed the brunet tightly. "Bianca! No air!"

"Serves you right I should say." Cheren said.

When Bianca finally let go of Touya, the brunet took a good look at her. "Uhh... did you stole Cheren's glasses?" He asked her. "What, no!" The other two said offended. "Sorry!" The brunet laughed. "Anyway, what are you up to these days, Bianca?" He asked the blonde. "I'm helping Professor Juniper with her research! I became her assistant." She announced happily. "Wow, really? That's great, Bianca." Touya said smiling. "Uh-huh!"

"Touya, is that really you?" Professor Juniper appeared from behind a corner of her lab. "Yup. I'm back, Professor." Touya said. "It's been so long. How's your Pokedex coming along?" She asked. "Is that really the first thing you ask, Professor?" Cheren asked, raising an eyebrow. Touya revealed his Pokedex. "Take a look at this! I've completed it." He said proud. "What?! You did?!" Professor Juniper practically snatched Touya's Pokedex out off his hands, looking bewildered at the complete list of Pokemon. "That's... that's so amazing, Touya! But then again, I never doubted you would complete it." She said and gave the machine back.

"Okay, we said 'hi' can we go visit your gym now, Cheren?" Touya asked. "What now already? Oh, okay. Fine. You're as impatient as ever, Touya." Cheren said. "Alright! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Touya pushed Cheren towards the door. "Bye-bye now. It was good seeing you again, Professor, Bianca!" With that, the two trainers left Professor Juniper's lab.

On their way to Aspertia City, the two were talking about all kind of things. Their first topic was the Champion. "So, is Adler still Champion?" Touya asked. "No. Iris succeeded him." Cheren replied. "So I have to defeat Iris now? Hehe. Sounds fun!"

"No. Iris has lost her title already."

"What?! To whom?!"

"You'll see. The new Champion lives in Aspertia City so you'll probably meet him once we're there."

Touya looked amazed at Cheren. "Oh, and by the way. You have to earn some new gym badges too. Like the Toxic badge and the Wave badge. Not to mention you have to challenge me for the new Basic badge." Cheren said. "Ehhh?! That sounds like a real pain. Going through all that again." Touya said pouting. "That's your fault. You could've been the Champion if you didn't left Unova."

Touya stopped his tracks. Cheren looked behind him and saw that the brunet was staring down at the ground. He had hit the forbidden topic. "Umm... I'm sorry." Cheren said apologizing. Touya looked up surprised. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked. "Because I made you feel uncomfortable." The noirette replied. "Well, it's like you said my own fault." The brunet said. "I don't blame you for saying that." He smiled and walked up to Cheren. "Shall we continue our way?"

"Sure..."

The two continued their way to Aspertia City. But Touya couldn't help but to wonder what happened to N and where he was now.

Once the young males were in Castelia City, they took the ferry to Virbank City.

"So, this is Virbank, huh?" Touya said, looking around at the buildings. "Yes. The Virbank City Gym is located here." Cheren said. "Sweet! I'm going to challenge the gym leader!" Touya said and ran off. "Huh? What? Touya, wait up!" Cheren ran after the brunet. "What do you mean you're going to challenge the gym leader? I thought we were going to Aspertia City!" The noirette exclaimed. "That'll be too troublesome. I need new badges to reclaim my title and it's better to do so now than to waste time." Touya said and saw the flashing sign of the gym. "Ah, there we go! You wait here outside, I'll be right back!" Touya said and ran inside the gym.

Cheren looked bewildered at the closed door. "He didn't even want any advice!"

It didn't took very long before Touya appeared again with a triumphant grin on his face. Roxie followed afterwards, looking dazed. "I never, ever fought against such a strong opponent! Who is he?" She asked Cheren. "Umm... the Champion that actually came after Adler... I guess..." The black haired teen replied. "CHAMPION?!" Roxie turned around and went back inside her gym. "You didn't hold back at all, did you?" "Nope. Not one bit!" Touya laughed while Cheren sighed deep, shaking his head. "Let's just get going."

Finally, the two arrived in Aspertia City. "I can't wait to see how your gym looks like!" Touya said excited. "You're standing in front of it, idiot." The brunet looked up at the building. "But... isn't this a trainer's school?" He asked confused. "Yes. But the gym is located behind the school. When I'm not battling challengers, I'm teaching the kids here." Cheren explained. "Hmm..."

Touya hugged his lover.

"Sensei, can I get a kiss?"

"Hold your manners!"

WACK

"Ouch! How mean..." Touya rubbed his head where Cheren had hit him. "We're in front of a school, so keep your hormones under control!" The noirette practically barked at him. "You sure are a stern teacher..."

"Well, yeah. Kids these days." He smiled amused at Touya. The brunet smiled back. "Says the one who was moaning my name out loud yesterday."

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MANNERS!" He grabbed Touya's collar and shook with him violently.

"Um, Cheren?" The noirette looked behind him and almost turned white when seeing Kyouhei and Hue standing there, looking at the scene with wide eyes.

The gym leader let go of Touya and coughed. "What is it?" He asked. "You forgot to lock your door yesterday." Kyouhei said. "It's a good thing we found a spare key because we didn't knew what else to do." Hue said, handing over the spare key to Cheren. "Ah, Thanks. I'm sorry I troubled you two." The noirette said somewhat uneasy.

Kyouhei looked at Touya. For some reason, the smallest brunet felt really uncomfortable. "Where are my manners? I haven't introduced you yet. Kyouhei, Hue, this is Touya, my childhood friend. Touya, this young kid here is the new Champion. The one you have to beat if you want to reclaim your title."

"Whoa... so this is one of Unova's Heroes?" Hue asked amazed. "Ah, it's no big deal actually. I just... wanted to protect the world as it was." Touya said smiling. "You're gonna have your hands full on this one, Kyou." Hue said grinning and looked at his best pal. "Hey, what's up? You look so pale all of a sudden."

"Ah, it's nothing. It was nice meeting you, but I really have to go now." Kyouhei turned on his heels.

"Hey, kid! You better keep a spot open in your agenda because I will come visit you one day." Touya said. The smallest brunet gulped. "I'm looking forward to your challenge." Kyouhei replied back.

Touya hit an arm around the smaller teen, making Hue and Cheren getting a bit red in their face. "Hey, there's no need to be nervous. Let's just have fun, okay?" He smiled at the younger teen. Kyouhei smiled back, feeling a bit more comfortable. "Yeah." Touya let go of the other boy. "Hue, let's go. We have a lot of work to do." Kyouhei said to his friend and ran away. Hue gave Touya a glare from under his bangs and followed his pal.

"I'm so looking forward to fight him. This'll get really exciting." Touya said grinning. "Hmm..."

"Huh? What's the matter, Cheren? Why that look on your face?"

"Did you really had to hug him?"

"Wha... Oh, I get it! You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Sounded from Cheren and from the direction Kyouhei and Hue went.

Cheren sat at his table with his hands in his hair. "Touya... I had no idea you were this strong." He said. "Oh, well. I've battled against a certain trainer in Hoenn quite a lot and he sure is strong! He even defeated me a couple of times." Touya said, looking at his new Basic badge.

"Hoenn, huh? So, did you meet the Weather Trio?" Cheren asked. "I sure did! Man, they're huge!" Touya exclaimed excited. Cheren smiled. "Then you've reached your goal, right?" He asked. "Well, I have more than one goal, but, yeah. I've completed that one alright." The brunet said. "Good for you."

Cheren stood up from his chair and walked to the kitchen. "You have your coffee black, right?" He asked, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. "Yeah. Just like you." The brunet said. Cheren smiled. "Yeah. Just like me." He said. "Seems we have similar tastes." Touya said.

The noirette poured the coffee in the mugs. "Yeah. It seems like it." He said, placing a mug in front of Touya. "That's not the only thing similar." The brunet said grinning. He grabbed Cheren's mug and placed it on the table. The noirette blinked a couple of times with his eyes. Touya grabbed the gym leader by his waist and pulled him on his lap.

"T-Touya! What are you..." The noirette blushed. "Shhh. We're at your house. No one can see us here." The brunet said, nuzzling his nose in the nape of Cheren's neck. "Y-Yeah, b-but..."

"But what? Is it embarrassing?" Touya asked.

Cheren averted his gaze. He shook his head. "N-No... It's just... all so new..." He said. "I know. It was confusing for me as well. But, unlike N, I will go slow till you're ready." Touya said and smiled. "But..." Cheren looked down. "What?" The other trainer asked, looking confused at his lover.

"What about you?" Cheren asked. "What about me?" The brunet asked. "If you wait till I'm ready, you won't come off." The red color on the noirette's face became deeper. "I can always masturbate myself." Touya said. "But won't you feel neglected. I mean, you..."

Touya tightened his grip around Cheren's waist, laying his head on his shoulder. "If it's you, I'll wait a hundred years for you to be ready." He said. "But that's..." Cheren closed his eyes. "No. That won't do." He said and got off Touya's lap. He kneeled down before the brunet and started to unbuckle the other trainer's belt.

"Cheren, what are you doing?" Touya asked surprised. "It's not fair if it's just you helping me getting off. I want to do something for you too." The noirette stated. "No, Cheren. You're not ready for this." Touya contradicted and tried to push off Cheren's hands. "But I want to!" "Cheren, stop it!"

Touya's voice boomed in the noirette's apartment, making the gym leader to shock.

Touya took a deep breath and looked at Cheren with gentle eyes. "You're not ready for this kind of stuff yet." He said. "But... but..." The noirette looked away. "Cheren. There's a reason why I tell you this." Touya said. The other looked back up. "I... tend to lose control over myself when I get excited. I don't want to hurt you by ramming myself into you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you because of my incompetence of not holding myself in." He said.

Cheren looked down again. "Do you really want to make me come?" Touya asked. "Y-Yeah." The brunet sighed. "I really don't want to hurry things, but it seems you leave me no other choice." He said. "Come." Touya pulled the noirette from the ground and guided him to the gym leader's couch. "Sit down." He commanded.

Cheren sat down, looking confused at the brunet. Touya kneeled down and started to unbuckle the noirette's belt. "T-Touya! Wh-What are you...!"

"You want to pleasure me soon, right? The best thing to do then is to let you experience it at first hand." The brunet said and unzipped Cheren's pants. "Once you think you're ready to do this, I'll let you have your way. It's a promise." He said and pulled the noirette's pants and boxer's down, revealing Cheren's arousal.

The black haired gym leader watched how Touya slid his tongue out and licked the tip of his cock. He twitched when the brunet's tongue first made contact. A soft moan escaped from his mouth.

Touya grabbed Cheren's cock with one hand and gently rubbed it while taking the head in his mouth. A gasp escaped from the noirette's throat when he felt Touya sucking on it. It felt good. So damn good. The brunet's mouth felt hot. Really hot. His tongue was twirling around his tip, licking up the pre-cum that was already flowing out of Cheren.

He wanted to burry himself deeper in Touya's mouth, but he was afraid to tell the brunet so. He didn't want that the other thought of him as a pervert. Maybe if he gave subtle hints...

"Ngh... hmm... feels... so... good!" The noirette moaned. Cheren suddenly thought of something Touya said two years ago in the hot spring. "_Listen, Cheren. When someone's masturbating you, male or female, you'll get excited nonetheless. It's better to comply than to reject, because if you do, it'll hurt far more than when you actually enjoy it."_

He smiled to himself. Touya was right. So damn right. This indeed excited him more than anything else in the world could have.

Cheren continued to watch how the brunet licked his erection, leaving a trail of saliva. He then bobbed his head down, taking in the noirette's length in his mouth. Cheren moaned in pleasure. He arched his back and dug his nails into the couch. "S-So... hot! Feels... so... good! Ngh!" He fell back with his back in the couch, his chest was heaving up and down heavily. Yet, he kept watching how Touya was sucking him. And he couldn't help but to wonder something. "T-Touya..."

"Hmm?"

The brunet looked up at the noirette. Cheren blushed when seeing Touya staring up at him while he was still having the gym leader's arousal in his mouth. "I-I was just wondering... Do I... taste good?" The red color on his face became deeper.

Touya pulled himself away and smiled up at Cheren. "Very delicious." He replied. He started to toy around with the noirette's tip. "Are you enjoying this?" The brunet asked. "Hmm! Y-Yes!" Cheren replied. "You sure? Aren't you forcing yourself?"

"I'm not!" Cheren shook wildly with his head. "Then..." Touya grabbed the noirette's hand and placed it on his head. "Don't be afraid to ask for more." He said and took Cheren back inside his mouth.

The noirette's hand tightened itself in the brunet's hair. His hips started to rock along on the other's rhythm, thrusting deeper into the brunet's mouth. His moaning got louder. His other hand found its way to the brunet's hair quickly. His orgasm was coming close.

"T-Touya. I-I'm going to... I... can't hold... ahh! Ahhh!" Cheren arched his back as he came, spilling his cum inside Touya's mouth, who swallowed it all. Cheren slummed back into the couch, catching his breath.

Touya sat down beside the noirette, pulling the gym leader into an embrace. He felt the other male's ragged breath on his neck. "It... felt... good." Cheren panted. "Didn't I told you so?" Touya asked. The noirette nodded. "But... will you feel the same when I do it to you?" He asked. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" Touya asked. "Because N did this to you already."

Silence fell.

"N isn't here right now." Touya eventually said. "And even if he were, I would stay by your side. Because I love you."

Cheren sighed and laid his head against the brunet's chest. His eyes traveled down to the other's arousal part. He noticed Touya was hard himself. He obviously got excited while giving Cheren a blow job and he obviously was holding himself in... again.

"You still have to come off." The noirette said. "Don't worry about it." Touya retorted. The gym leader pulled himself up. "Touya! You're not being fair towards yourself! You only pleasure me and you neglect yourself. I don't want you to do that, because, because..."

_What if we come across N? What if they meet again? What if Touya gets excited and N is in the neighborhood? They already had sex more than once. No, no! I don't want that! Touya is mine now! Mine, mine, MINE!_

"Cheren." The brunet's gentle voice made the noirette look up. "I know what you're thinking. You know you can't hide anything from me. That's why you shouldn't be afraid I leave you if we come across N one day. And there's nothing he can do to separate the two of us. Because I want to stay by your side now. I always wanted to. Love is more than just having sex, Cheren. I thought you would already be that far." Touya patted Cheren gently on his head. "I am, but..." The gym leader looked back at Touya's hardness. "To me, it's like you don't want to be touched by me." He said. The brunet gasped. "Cheren, stop saying such ridicules things! You know that's not true!" He exclaimed shocked. "Then... it's okay, right?"

The noirette touched Touya's imprisoned erection with his hand. The other male grunted. His erection was rubbing painfully against the fabric of his pants. And Cheren driving through his stubbornness while touching him wasn't exactly helping either.

He already felt himself slipping away, surrendering to the pleasure, when suddenly his inner voice started to talk to him.

_"Feels good right? So what if Cheren wants to touch you? He wants it. He wants it! He probably wouldn't mind it if you screwed his ass. Take this opportunity now!"_

_"No, you shouldn't! Cheren isn't used to a man's touch yet. If you have sex with him now, you'll only wind up hurting him!"_

_But my need is so high! I can't hold on any longer!_

_"Hold one, Touya! You have to. For Cheren!"_

_"Forget it! Enjoy yourself!"_

Touya screamed it out, holding his head with both hands. The voices were driving him insane.

"T-Touya? I-Is something wrong?" Cheren asked shocked. The brunet's hands fell next to him on the couch. "Hands only." He then said. Cheren looked confused at the brunet. Touya lifted his head, looking at the noirette. He shifted his position on the couch so he was laying down on it, bringing one leg between Cheren's. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, sliding it from his legs. Cheren had to gulp when seeing the brunet's length. "Hands only. Promise me." The noirette nodded. "Hands only." He confirmed.

"Let me guide you first." Touya grabbed Cheren's hand and brought it down to his erection, slowly rubbing it.

To Cheren, it felt weird. Touching another man's arousal. But he soon got the hang of it and continued rubbing Touya's dick alone. He knew he was doing a good job since the brunet's moaning got louder and he was moaning out Cheren's name.

The noirette moved faster, teasing Touya's tip, just like the other one did to him the other day. Pre-cum dripped out. He was already this far.

Touya started to buck his hips up, trusting himself in Cheren's hand. The noirette himself found himself getting hard again. And he only came just a little while ago...

"T-Touya... I... I..."

"Are you getting hard again?" The brunet asked. Cheren nodded with a shade of red on his face.

Touya lifted himself up from the couch. "Here. Come and sit on my lap." He said. Cheren obeyed the bigger teen and crawled closer to Touya. He wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist. Their erections rubbed against each other and both young men moaned.

Cheren started to buck his hips up and down, sending waves of pleasure over the both of them. Touya soon followed the same example. He wrapped his arms around the gym leader's slim waist and pulled Cheren even closer to him.

They started kissing each other while continuing rubbing their erections against each other. Their pre-cum began to mix itself with the other.

Touya grabbed Cheren's member and began to stroke it on the same rhythm they were rubbing off against each other. The noirette did the same to Touya.

It didn't took long before the both of them came, moaning out the other's name.

Touya fell back into the couch. Cheren fell on top of him. Both were panting and catching their breath.

Cheren heard how fast Touya's heart was beating. He lifted himself up and looked at the brunet.

"Are you... satisfied now?" The bigger trainer asked, still catching his breath. The noirette nodded. "I didn't expect it would feel so good." He said. Touya chuckled.

"I told you so." He said. He grabbed Cheren's head with one hand and pushed the noirette back against his chest. "But I'm tired now. I think I'm going to close my eyes for a moment." He said and closed his eyes.

Cheren listened how Touya's heartbeat steadied itself to a soothing lullaby, making his own eyes heavy. Soon, Cheren, too, fell asleep, being hold tied by the already fast asleep brunet.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you dare to complain! Truth is, I'm a Kuroshipper, but N WILL make an appearance. Just have a little PATIENCE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cheren woke up when a delicious aroma filled his nostrils. He moaned and opened his eyes.

He saw Touya standing in his kitchen, cooking something.

When he raised himself from the couch, he noticed he didn't wore his pants. A shriek escaped his mouth, making Touya to look back. In a hurry, he putted his pants back on.

"I see you're awake." Touya said smiling. "Uh, yeah..." Cheren joined the brunet in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I'm making us some breakfast. It's nothing special, really. Just some scrambled eggs and yesterday's dinner I found in your fridge. You know I'm a horrible cook." Touya replied. "Yes, I remember." Cheren said, thinking back at the time when Touya once tried to make a simple spaghetti but failed miserably in it.

"That's why I'm worried. Are you trying to set my kitchen on fire?" The gym leader asked. "How rude! Brendan learned my how to make scrambled eggs, I tell you." The brunet said with an fake, angry pout.

"Who's Brendan?" Cheren asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "A trainer I met in Hoenn. Didn't I told you before?" Touya asked. "You might have mentioned him." Cheren said.

The bigger trainer looked at the noirette. "You're not jealous, are you?" He asked. "Wh- What?! That's absurd!" Cheren exclaimed, his face getting a little red. Touya chuckled. "That's so cute, Cheren. But seriously, you don't have to worry. Brendan is a great trainer and a great friend too, but that's it. Nothing more, nothing less." He said.

"Breakfast's ready."

Cheren had to leave early, he had to teach the children at the trainer's school and had a gym battle afterwards. Thus leaving Touya all by himself in the noirette's apartment.

Cheren's apartment had an excellent view on the trainer's school and the gym behind it. So Touya amused himself by sitting on the window-still, looking how Cheren was teaching the kids how to battle.

The brunet sighed. Cheren had become a gym leader AND a teacher. And Bianca was Professor Juniper's assistant. But what was he? He was still that same trainer that left Nuvema Town two years ago. No teacher, no gym leader, no assistant and no Champion either.

Touya sighed deep. What should he do with his life? Reclaiming his title? Easier said than done. The new Champion, Kyouhei, looks really tough. Maybe he should take the gym leader's exam? No. He didn't want to mimic Cheren.

"I think I'll go take a walk." He told himself and left Cheren's apartment.

Touya thought that walking around town would clear his mind. But, that seemed no easy task. He encountered children talking about their dreams. Some wanted to became the next Champion, others would rather work in the Pokemon Center. And there were some who wanted to make their debut on the silver screen with their Pokemon. And of course, future gym leaders as well. Touya heard so many and different dreams that he thought back at his own childhood and the day he swore to became the Champion. Well, he did defeated Adler two years ago, but he never officially accepted the role as Champion. He couldn't accept it because he wanted to go search for N.

Touya ended up at a place that had a beautiful view over the Unova Region. He looked over it with a smile on his face.

"There are some really beautiful places in Unova." He said to himself. "But... that doesn't solve my problem." He looked down. "What shall I do with my life?" He asked himself.

Time flew by and Touya was still pondering about his problem by the time Cheren found him.

"There you are. I was wondering where you might be." The noirette said, joining Touya. "Is something the matter?" He asked when seeing the brunet's worried expression.

Touya looked at him and sighed. "I don't know what I should do." He said. "What do you mean by that?" Cheren asked. "I don't know what I should do with my life." The noirette looked surprised at the brunet.

"What? I thought you were going to reclaim your title as Champion." He said. "I don't know, Cheren. I'm not sure if I want to anymore." Touya said. "Wh-What?! But then why did you challenge Roxie?" Cheren asked flabbergasted. "I guess... I was too excited." Touya looked away uncomfortably.

Cheren sighed deep.

"Why don't you take the gym leader's exam?" He suggested. "No. I don't want to mimic you." Touya contradicted. "Mimic me? Touya, you would be a great gym leader! Wait... you would be too good."

That amused the brunet, making him laugh.

"I'm glad you thought of that as amusing." Cheren said. "Yeah. Thanks, Cheren." Touya said. He looked back at the landscape in front of him.

"I think I'm going to travel around Unova and teach the kids about Pokemon and battles." He said. "So, you want to become a traveling teacher?" Cheren asked. "Yeah. Till I've found a real goal that is." Touya said. "But that means you'll be on the road again, and I won't see you as much." The noirette sounded sad.

_And what if he comes across N?_

Touya hugged Cheren tightly. "Cheren, you're thinking wrong things again, aren't you?" He asked. "Wh-What?" The noirette felt his head getting red. "You're thinking about that I'll stay at N's side when I come across him, aren't you?" The brunet asked. "Th-That's not true!" Cheren uttered.

"Do you trust me, Cheren?" Touya asked. "Of course I do!" The noirette exclaimed. "Then why are you so afraid I'll leave you for N?" The brunet asked. "Isn't that obvious? I don't want to lose you a second time to that guy. Of course I'm afraid..." The red color on his face became deeper.

"That's really sweet, Cheren. But you shouldn't be afraid. Like I said, I only want to be with you. Besides, I call you on the Xtransceiver every day when I'm on the road." Touya smiled. "That isn't the same..." Cheren murmured. "I know, but would you rather have I don't call you at all?" The brunet asked. "No..."

"Besides, I'm not leaving soon. I, too, want to be with you longer than just one day." Touya said and kissed Cheren, sliding his tongue inside the noirette's mouth.

Cheren kissed back, leaning in closer to Touya.

"GHA, Hue! What are you doing?!"

"Don't look!"

The two shocked and broke the kiss, looking at Kyouhei and Hue, who covered the younger brunet's eyes with his hands.

"Hueeee! What's happening? Come oooooon!" Kyouhei complained. "You don't want to know!"

"Tell me, tell meeeee!"

"Stop nagging!"

Touya chuckled. "They're pretty close, aren't they?" He asked Cheren. "They're like us childhood friends." The gym leader replied. "Oh, I see now." The brunet smiled at the two youngsters. They were close. Really close.

"Shall we go home? I'm starting to get hungry." Touya said to Cheren. "Didn't you eat lunch?" The gym leader asked. "I wasn't really hungry because of my problem."

"Problem? You have a problem?" Kyouhei asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it too much." Touya said smiling. "Okay..."

Cheren sighed deep. "Let's go. I'll make you something." He said. "Thank you, Cheren." The brunet hugged his lover tightly.

"Would you stop doing that in public?" The noirette asked with an embarrassed face. "Eh? why should I do that? You were of an different opinion yesterday when... hrmmff!"

Cheren placed both hands on Touya's mouth. "Don't bring that up!" He hissed. The brunet raised an eyebrow and grabbed the gym leader's wrists, pulling his hands away from his mouth.

"But you enjoyed it yesterday."

"AHHHH!"

Cheren's face became even more red. "Can you stop saying such things in public?" He asked the brunet. "Why should I?" Touya asked wondered. "You can really drive me mad, you know that?"

"I can drive you mad in many ways." Touya grinned wide.

Cheren turned on his heels and started to walk away fast. Touya went after the noirette. "He's a little embarrassed about all this." He told Kyouhei and Hue with a dumb grin.

The gym leader came back and pulled the brunet with him by his collar.

Once arrived back at the noirette's apartment, Cheren hissed at Touya.

"You really have to watch your words, you know that?" He said. "Hmm? But when the door's closed, you don't mind those words at all." Touya said, tilting his head a little to the side. "That's because we're indoors then. It's embarrassing if you say such stuff in front of other people." Cheren turned his back at the brunet.

"So, in other words, you don't mind me doing stuff to you as long as it's indoors and act like there's nothing going on between us outdoors?" Touya asked. "That's right." The gym leader confirmed with a nod. The brunet looked down sad.

"But... then it doesn't feel like we're lovers..." He said, sounding depressed. Cheren looked at Touya. A pang of guilt shot through him when seeing the other's sad face.

"Well... I don't mind if you want to hold my hand... or something. But don't go tell others what we did the night before! It's... it's something I want to keep between us." Cheren started to blush. "How about kissing?" The red color on the gym leader's face became deeper. "I guess I have to get used to things like that." He said, sounding embarrassed.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow then." Touya said, smiling big. "A d-date?" Cheren stuttered. "Yeah. That way you'll get used to it in no time." The brunet said nodding. "B-But I-I don't have any e-experience i-in d-dating." The noirette said, still feeling embarrassed. "Don't worry about that. Leave everything to me. I already know where to go." Touya said, sounding cheerful.

"Where do you plan on taking me then?" Cheren asked. "The place where all couples go, of course." Touya replied. "And where's that?" The noirette asked. "Oh, come on, Cheren. Are you really that dense?" Touya placed his hands on his hips. "Sorry if I am!" The gym leader exclaimed.

Touya sighed deep. "Nimbasa City, of course! The amusement park is a great place to start our first date." He said excited. "The amusement park?" Cheren asked, looking surprised.

_But that place is packed with people!_

"I wish it already was tomorrow. I really can't wait anymore. I want to ride the roller-coaster and the Ferris wheel and..."

_The Ferris wheel?_

Cheren started to scream and scooted away from Touya.

"What in the world are you trying to do to me?!" He asked, pointing an accusing finger at the brunet, who blinked wondered with his eyes. "What do you mean?" Touya asked, not understanding what was going on with Cheren. "The Ferris wheel! It's the place where... well... you know!" The gym leader's face turned red again.

Touya finally understood what was going on. "Cheren, I would never do such a thing to you on a place like that. I'm not N." He said. "I know. I know that. But..." The noirette looked away.

"We can always skip the Ferris wheel and do something else." Touya said. Cheren looked at the smiling brunet. How could he ignore that face?

"N-No. It's alright. I trust you, you won't do anything." He said. The other trainer grinned wider. "Alright! We're having a date! I always wanted to have a date with you, Cheren. I can't wait!"

Touya was as excited as a little child. Cheren couldn't help but to smile at that sight. But he was still worried. He had never been on a date before so he didn't knew how to act and he was afraid what other people would say when they saw him walking around with Touya hand in hand like the brunet wanted to do.

"Say, weren't you going to make me something to eat?" Touya asked, changing the topic. "You really are a gluttonous pig..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Geez, I haven't uploaded this in ages! Sorry for the delay!**

**Before I let you enjoy the story, I'm going to ask you to READ THE WARNING AT THE END after you read the story! Really, guys, it's important!**

* * *

The next day, the two trainers left early for their date in Nimbasa City. Cheren was as nervous as hell while Touya was in high spirits and the brunet was going to put in a lot of effort to make his lover more comfortable around him.

Things already went great when they arrived at the Join Avenue. "Wow! This wasn't here two years ago! Look how big it is! And so many shops! Cheren, look at this! They sell really rare products here!" Touya exclaimed excited. "Yes, I know, Touya. I've been here before." The noirette said with crossed arms.

"Hey, they hatch eggs here." Touya said, running over to the Hatchery. "I guess that's quite handy, but I prefer hatching them myself." He said. "You've hatched an egg before?" Cheren asked surprised. "Only once. Brendan gave me an egg since he was busy with other stuff. But it sure was hard parting from it when it hatched." Touya said, a wry smile appearing on his lips.

"Who's Brendan?" Cheren asked, looking suspicious. "The trainer I mentioned earlier to you. You know, the one I battled a couple of times with." Touya replied. "Oh. That one."

"He wants to be a Pokemon Professor, you know. He's the son of Professor Birch. Hoenn's Pokemon Professor. You've heard of him before, Cheren?" Touya asked. His attention was on another shop where they sold all kinds of berries.

"I've read something about him, yes. But is that guy really that great?" There was a little jealous tone in Cheren's voice. "He is Hoenn's Champion, Cheren! Can you believe that?! Brendan's really amazing. And a real daredevil if you ask me." Touya shot to another shop.

The noirette huffed as he followed Touya from shop to shop.

"Cheren. I can sense you're jealous again." Touya said, nosing through some antiques. "Well, excuse me. But you keep on talking about other guys." Cheren said offended. "Then you talk about someone. Anyone." The brunet said, looking back at the noirette.

"Why should I do that?" Cheren asked with a raised eyebrow. Touya shrugged. "I don't know who to talk about." The gym leader said. "What about Adler? You used to look up to him." The brunet suggested.

"Adler became a teacher in Floccesy Town and teaches kids how to battle." The noirette replied. "That's it?" Touya asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. That's it."

The brunet sighed.

"Okay, then. Let's get going to the amusement park now!" He said cheery and dragged Cheren away from the Join Avenue.

"They've got some new attractions, haven't they?" Touya asked excited. "I don't know. I don't come here that often." Cheren replied. "What shall we do first?" The brunet asked, looking around the amusement park. "I don't know. You wanted to come here." The gym leader retorted.

"Cheren, can you at least try to sound enthusiastic?" Touya asked, turning around to face the noirette. "Well, I'm sorry! I never went on a date before." The gym leader exclaimed angry. "Me either, but I'm not acting all grumpy now am I?" Cheren blinked surprised with his eyes.

"You never went on a date before?" He asked. "Nope. Is that really so surprising?" The brunet asked. "Well, yeah. I thought you would with _that guy_ and all..." The gym leader looked away once mentioning N. Touya sighed deep.

"The only thing N and I did here was you-know-what up there in the Ferris wheel." The brunet replied, pointing a thumb at the Ferris wheel that stood behind him. Cheren looked away blushing. Touya had to say that...

"Let's go in the rollercoaster first!" The brunet exclaimed excited and dragged the gym leader with him by his sleeve.

Cheren concluded he didn't like roller-coaster's It went too fast to his liking, he didn't felt safe in the cart and he had troubles keeping his breakfast in. So he was extremely glad when the speedy and looping ride was finally over.

Touya on the other hand had the time of his life and wanted to go for another ride.

"No!" The noirette exclaimed with a blue-green face. "Once is more than enough!" The brunet looked at Cheren. "Aren't you feeling well? You have a rather odd color on your face." He said. "Well... I didn't expect it would go that fast..." The gym leader had to admit. "Then let's go sit down somewhere till your stomach is settled." Touya said and led Cheren to a bench.

He then went out to buy something to drink.

"Here. This'll help." He said, handing a bottle of water to Cheren. "Thanks." The noirette said thankful. Touya sat down next to him.

"I didn't knew your stomach was that weak." He said, stretching out his legs. "Well, excuse me..." Cheren murmured, drinking from the water bottle. Touya laughed. "You know, when I had my first official Pokemon battle, I felt like throwing up afterwards, too." He said. Cheren shocked.

"What? That's so ridiculous!" He uttered. "I know. But I was so nervous. But all went well after a while. So, maybe you need to ride more on the roller-coaster." Touya said. "Pokemon battles and roller-coaster's are two completely different kind of things, Touya." Cheren said, crossing his arms. "I know, I know. I'm just saying you need to get used to it." The brunet said. The other trainer sighed deep. "Get used to it..." He murmured.

Touya stood up from the bench.

"Is your stomach feeling better?" He asked, looking at Cheren. "Yeah. Though I don't want to do any rides where my adrenaline goes out of control." He said. "Hmm, okay. Then we'll look for something calm to do." Touya said.

Thus the two walked around the park for a while till Touya found something that Cheren surely would find fascinating.

"They're holding a Pokemon flight show at the central square. You want to watch that? I'm sure we both can learn something from it." He suggested. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." Cheren agreed.

The two had to pass the Ferris wheel to go to the central square. While they were going, the two trainers talked about their childhood memories together. Both laughed when remembering the time that Touya got stuck in a hole when running after a Patrat and Cheren's family Lilipup bit the young brunet in his behind when trying to help him out.

Back then it wasn't really that funny for the brunet, but afterwards he could laugh with it as well.

"Touya?"

The laughing rendered to silence when the brunet heard a very familiar voice calling his name. To Cheren, that voice equaled to danger.

Touya looked into the direction where the voice came from and saw N staring at him with wide open eyes. The younger trainer's eyes shot open and his mouth opened and closed while no sound came from it.

The noises of different people and Pokemon in the amusement park disappeared and everything seemed to vanish, leaving a white space where only Touya and N stood, staring at each other. Time stood still in that place

_I finally found him. _Was what went through both trainer's heads.

The sound and the people returned and time continued.

Touya did a step forward, but suddenly felt and iron grip around his wrist. He looked back at Cheren.

"That guy... he never left Unova." He said. Why he said that, the gym leader himself didn't knew. Perhaps in a try to prevent Touya leaping to N?

"What are you...? Huh?" The confused brunet looked from the noirette at the older male, who obliviously heard what the gym leader had said and had a color of shame painting his pale cheeks.

"N... all this time. You were _here_?" Touya asked in disbelief. Cheren was still holding his wrist tightly and it was starting to hurt.

N nodded slowly, avoiding the younger trainer's eyes.

"I traveled across all the regions and now you're telling me you were here in Unova all this time?!" Touya started to raise his voice. By passers felt the pressure between the trio and uncomfortably tried to evade them as much as possible.

N remained silent. Not knowing how to make up with the teen while Cheren was still holding him. He could only say "I'm sorry..."

Touya tore his eyes away from the older male and dug his orbs into Cheren's.

"You knew! You knew he was here all this time and you didn't tell me when I arrived back home. You knew, Cheren!" He yanked at his arm, freeing him from the noirette and ran away, without giving the gym leader a chance to explain.

Both males looked stunned at how the distraught brunet left the amusement park in a hurry.

Touya had hidden himself in a grove in Lostlorn Forest. He hugged his knees while the shadows glided over him as clouds in the sky.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe any of the two trainers. He searched the entire world for N while the bastard was in Unova all this time. And Cheren never told him N was here while he knew how desperately he was searching for the older male.

The two males, who the brunet both loved, practically punched him in his face on the same day on the same moment. Talk about a serious letdown.

Touya sighed deep and unfortunate.

The silence of the forest was abruptly broken when the voices of two males started yelling at each other. Touya knew who those voices belonged to and he was actually surprised the two were together.

The brunet crawled closer to the angry yelling, hiding himself behind a tree as he watched the two trainers fight.

"It's all your fault, you know that?!" Cheren yelled at N. "If only you've let Touya know you were still here, he wouldn't have searched the entire world for you!" N huffed.

"At least I searched for him when I realized he wasn't in Unova anymore. Can't say that of you, Mr. Gym Leader." The older male retorted. Cheren bit his teeth angrily, balling both his hands into a fist.

"Besides, why are you looking for him anyway? You don't care about Touya. At least, that's what he told me." N said. "What in the...! I've always have cared for him, you imbecile! He's my best friend! Ever since we were children. It's you who doesn't care for him! You only use him as your personal plaything." Cheren retorted angry. N growled loudly.

"At least I love him!" The noirette laughed. "If you call 'sexual abuse' love, then yeah." He mocked. "I didn't...!" N shocked, pulling big eyes. "Oh, no? Then what did you do to him in the Ferris wheel? It surely wasn't just talking." Cheren said, crossing his arms and smirking at the older male.

"He loved it! And I'm sure he'll want to do it again with me because he knows that I am the only one who really loves him." Cheren snorted.

"You really think Touya is some whore? Then I have a news flash for you. Over. My. Dead. Body! There's no way in hell I'll let you have him again." He said.

"No, I don't think Touya's a whore. But you sure are." N retorted, slightly sounding amused. The gym leader shocked.

"I, what?! I'm not a whore!" He contradicted. "Well, excuse me, but it started to sound you were. I mean, it's so obvious you're so overly jealous of the fact that Touya might spend more time with me than with you, so you act like you love him so Touya stays with you." N said, smirking.

"That's not..."

"Not true? Oh, please. Like I believe that. You act like you love him and do things to him that you know he likes. You fool Touya with the thought you like him. You're relation with him is one big lie."

Touya couldn't bear it anymore to listen to the various insults the two trainers threw at each other and left his hiding place.

The two men shocked when seeing him.

"T-Touya! What are you..." N looked with big eyes at the brunet. Cheren at the other hand looked away. "You've heard it all, didn't you?" He asked, trying to sound calmly. Touya nodded. "Every word..." He said.

"Oh, and by the way, N. I'm topping Cheren, so he doesn't really do any things to me. Yet he wants to, but I don't let him." Touya said, looking down at the ground.

N gawked at the brunet. That couldn't be true, could it? He was dazed for a while, before he got back with his mind on earth, smirking.

"Well, you really are a whore, Mr. Gym Leader." N said towards Cheren. "Stop it, N!" Touya shouted, shocking both trainers. "Don't call Cheren that. He's not a whore. Why do you say something so cruel like that?" He asked. "Aren't I right then? He uses his own body to seduce you so you'll stay with him. He wants to break us apart, Touya!" N exclaimed.

"You already did that yourself when you left!" Cheren retorted.

"Just stop it. Both of you." Touya turned his back at the two males. "I'm so confused right now. I just want to be alone for a while." He said. "Confused? About what?" N asked. "About everything! I don't know who to love anymore. I thought I would be fine as long as I had Cheren, but now that I see you again, N, I'm starting to doubt. I mean... I've always liked Cheren, but then you unconsciously took a spot in my heart as well. The only thing I know is that, at the end, one of you is going to get hurt." The brunet said.

The two males were silent, realizing the seriousness of the situation they were in. Touya was right though. One of the two would get hurt if the brunet would choose for the other. But were they ready to cope with it?

The answer to that was obviously "No" No way in hell they would let the other get away with _their_ lover. But who deserved Touya more?

At first, N was toying with the brunet a little. He was so innocent and cute looking two years ago, he just _had_ to tear through the boy's virginity back then. But then he got to know Touya better and realized that he actually was a kind trainer and so he started to really care for the youngster. But at the end, he left the brunet behind, tearing the lad's heart apart.

Cheren realized his feelings for his best childhood friend only a short period of time ago, but that doesn't mean anything. True, he had said some really cruel things to Touya two years ago, but he truly regretted those words and wanted to make up for it. Yes, he acted like a jealous girlfriend, but after hearing what his lover already had done with another guy, was that really such a big surprise?

Even if the two battled it out, there was no guarantee that Touya would be glad with the decision. What the two males really wanted the most was that Touya was happy. And right now, that wasn't the case. At all.

Touya had feelings for both trainers. At first he hated it what N all did to him, especially because he started to enjoyed it. But, truth was, he could talk to N, let out his heart and find comfort with the older male.

At the other side, the brunet always had feelings for Cheren, and after two years, that hadn't changed. In fact, seeing the noirette again only strengthened those feelings. N had left him and Cheren was there when he returned. Maybe the gym leader didn't really waited for him, but _he was there_. N _wasn't_.

"I need some time to think." Touya said, facing the two trainers again. "When I made my decision, I'll let you know personally." The brunet said.

The two males didn't had a choice but to agree with that.

"Alright then. I'll be waiting till you made the right decision." N said. Cheren remained silent. Touya looked from N to the noirette before turning his back.

"Touya." Cheren suddenly called. "We... always be best friends, right?" He asked. The brunet smiled slightly. "No matter what happens." He said.

One thing was already certain. The friendship between Touya and Cheren was rock solid. Not even N could do something about that.

Touya left Lostlorn Forest, going towards a place where he could think and made the right decision.

Who was going to receive his heart?

* * *

**A/N: Ah~ Almost done. So, let me explain something about the last chapter(s). Since I can't decide with whom Touya should end up with, I'm going to make two different endings. One for N and one for Cheren, so you can choose which one to read. **

**The reason why I can't decide is because, there are obviously a lot of Isshushippers, BUT! I am a Kuroshipper. So, in order to satisfy the Isshushippers and myself (and other Kuroshippers), I'm going to write two separate endings.**

**So I don't want to hear "I think Touya should end up with N/Cheren"-stuff! I swear, if I get to read such a comment, you're in for a big, unpleasant surprise so I'm WARNING YOU!**


End file.
